To Find the Finder
by Windying
Summary: what happen when you suddenly woke up one day with powers so powerful that can destroy a whole city? what can you do when you know it in your very cells and heart that you can't escape from him? what would you do and react? Akihito/Asami, Yunaki/Tsumori(OC) This could be a Alternative Universe. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To Find the Finder**

**Summary: what happen when you suddenly woke up one day with powers so powerfull that can destroy a whole city? what can you do when you know it in your very cells and heart that you can't escape from him? Aki/Asami, Yunaki/Tsumori(OC), **

**Disclaimer: The finder series belong to its rightful owner, I am doing nothing but lets my imagination run wild.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Meeting

The sky was dark all morning and in the afternoon, the clouds parts way into the horizon when Akihito Takaba step outside of this apartment, thinking of going to the drug store to get a couple of medicines for his headache. The headache started two nights ago and hasn't left for even one minutes. He thinks that it will be gone in a couples of hours but didn't thinks that it worth the troubles to go to a drug store or pharmacy to pick uo some medicine.

Before he got the headache, he recalled that he was having a nightmare, yet not so nightmare because it feel like the right things is going to happen to him yet the rightfully things that is going to be his down fall. Akihito was never a person to regrets his choices, so went that dream ended, he feel for the first time ever to know what it means to regrets. Not knowing what he dream about, Akihito just silently lets his tears fall down to his cheeks and fall back to sleep.

After that night, he went on a mission to take some photo for his photo class at college, after all, he is a college student who knows when the right times to takes a right classes it. He knows that choicing the classes would mean more money are involved but knowing himself well enough, it didn't stop him from doing what he wants. Money was hard to come by but he himself have three party time jobs that going around every irrugularly. He works at a cafe three times a week, and fives hours every week at a bar. he also get works sometimes from news station or any photo related events that no one wants to take. Akihito knows that the dangerous and risks he risked will one day come to him. But he didn't care either ways, life without risks is not his style.

As Akihito gets to the drugs store and asked the lady at the conter if they have anything that can stop headache.

"Young man, I'm sorry but all we have are not strong enough for the headache that you have mentions. You can try one of this medicine but I don't think is strong enough" the lady at the counter explain kindly.

"Is find if is not strong enough. I just want it to tow down a bit for me to reach the pharmacy to buy want I need" He kindly reply back.

"... well, if is not too much trouble, I can tell you the nearest pharmacy that have the medicine that you need, but I'm afraid is not the kind that you would hace wanted.." she said hesitantly with a worry expressions on her face for the young man.

"thank you for your concern, If you could please" He said before paying for the medicine and ask for a bottle of water. As he try to pay for the water bottle, the lady smile at him and told him to take it as a gift. He smile shyly as he feel his headache throbbing in this head. As he take the bottle and open the medicine while the lady went to write down the location of the pharmacy for him. He force the three pills down his throat and swollow the water along with it.

As the lady return back with the directions an dhanded him the paper, she wishes him luck. He smile at her before going out into the nice afternoon. It seems like the weather that morning didn't happen at all. The sky were blue and the clouds form figures that make him wanted to laugh if not for the throbbing headaches that he felt at the moment. As he follow the directions to pharmacy, he take in the scenery carefully around him, thinking that it would be great if he brought his camera with him. After all, is Sunday and is the only day for him to rest. Every other days were for school and jobs and his friends; Takato and Kou. As he walk, his thoughts went from one to another and before he notice it, he smash into a wall, making his headache more throbbing then before.

* * *

Asami was in the car with Kirishima and Suoh, going from his house to his met appoinment when he notice a blond young man walking in the side walk absentmindly.

"Suoh, slow down the car for a minute" He ordered as Suoh simple slow down and park in the sideway. Suoh look at Kirishima and meet the same 'I have no clue why' look on his face. Both of them have been working for Asami Ryuichi for eighteen years and they still don't get him sometimes. their boss was a mystery and everything around him scream dangerous. Properly more danger the hell lord. Suoh almost smile at the though and quickly caught himself before doing so, caughting a look from Kirishima.

As Asami look at the young blond man, he feel his blood rise and his manhood react so quickly that cause himself to glare at his manhood. silently cursing himself for his reaction for someone he didn't even know. He glare at the boy seeing that the young man is walking toward a wall. He look as something amusing happen and make him smile. He quickly shock his though at the thoughts. 'what was that for?' he though to himsef as his eyes never left the young man. The next thing that happen, even he himself was surprise.

* * *

Akihito stupid curse himself at the headache that's forming more rapidly in his head. As he cruch down into the ground while rupping his forehead, not noticing that someone was watching him. As he wait for a minute for the pain to go away, he got up and continue walking toward the directions that the paper give him. He pouts when the directions point toward a little pharmacy a little ahead of him and bit his lower lips from screaming out loud in pain and he feel his headache forming again. The throbbing pain was worse this times, causing him to lean in the wall for support as he rope his head, tyring to lessen the pain.

After a minute or two as the pain reside and he look up at the sky again panting hard from the pain, he notice that a black car with the darkest window were near him, about ten feet away from him. He blushed as if he know that someone was starring at him. Feeling embarrasing, he quickly look away and start running to the pharmacy, nearly forgot this headache.

As he try to catch his breath when the door to the pharmacy automatic open and he steps inside. Breathing hard from the running, or so he though. As Akihito look around the store, he notices that the man in the counter was looking at him as if he had run a marathon. Akihito quickly got to his feet and felt that the headache is coming back. He make a hiss sound as he crutches his forehead while looking to the man in the counter with a painful expressions.

The man in the counter looks scared as if he felt the pain himself while running to Akihito.

"Sir, are you alright?" He said worryingly.

"I need some medicine for a headache" Akihito said while handling the man a paper with some notes on it.

While reading the notes, the man look a little shock and worry expressions form in his face.

"We have the medicine here but sir, can you tell me how long you have this so called headache already?" the man asked worrying.

Akihito feel like something's wrong and try to control his headache before answering the man.

"Lets see, I think its being three days to four days since I last remember getting this headache. At the start, it wasn't this bad but as times goes go, the pain become unbare able." Akihito explain.

Seeing the man look more worry than before, he look into the mans eyes before asking the critical questions.

"Is something wrong with me?" He asked hesitantly. The man can hear the worry in his voices as he look at him.

"No, sir. Is just that the notes state the especific medicine and the med are rarely use, is use only when the patient themselves are in so much pain that any other med would not work for them any more." The man explain.

"Well, is truth that the pain is getting unbare able. That's why I'm here. Now, can I get the medicine?" he asked the man.

"Ah! Yes! Please sit down in the sit over there while I'll get the med for you" He said stunderly.

As Akihito sit in the chair, trying to calm down his headache, his though drift back to the man in the black car. For some reason he can't name, he blushes slyly went he notice that his thinking about someone he don't even know or seen before. Shocking his head slowly to clear his though, he force his thought into something else as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

Asami was shock. He didn't know what to do when the boy look at him. No, is more like at the window. Still, that face that blushes at him make his body react so strongly that he can feel his heart beat speeding up with the throbbing of his Asami curse silently at his own manhood trying to think of what to do when the boy suddenly run like mad away, leaving himself in the state that he found himself in. He let out a sign and look at the little figure that disappear in the corner.

Not knowing that he being stare at the corner for five minutes. Kirishima was starting to look worry.

"Asami-sama, is something wrong?" Kirishima asked worryingly. Not knowing why his boss is acting so unlike himself.

As Asami look at the front and notices that his acting weird. He quickly mask his emotion and face. _Emotion? _He though silently as he curse himself.

"Is nothing. Go to Shion." He command as he noticed that Kirishima is looking worry and he glare at him, making Kirishima snapped out of his though.

"H-hai" Kirishima said as Suoh start to drive again. Until, he notice that Suoh was looking at a young blong man in the side walk.

"Suoh? You know him?" Kirishima asked.

Shocked that he got caught looking at the boy, not knowing that their boss was listening to the conversation with very high interest.

"Yes, His name is Takaba Akihito. His my relative.I noticed that he doesn't look so good compare to the last times that I saw him. And to be honest, I'm worry about him..." Suoh let his voices out with a sign. After all, is being seven years since he last saw him, and seven years is a long times for someone like Takaba to grown up. Knowing the nature of the boy well enough.

"...Suoh, Why are you worrying about him?" Kirishima asked as he notice the look that the bodyguard was looking at the young man.

Suoh hesitantly look at Kirishima and tighten his hand on the wheel of the car as he look ahead with a worrying and unknow expression. Kirishima notice the look and it surprise him deeply because after all these years that they know each other, this is the first times that he saw those expression.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say anymore than this. The boy could get killed just by the mentions of it" He explain with a look that said that 'Whatever secrets there are, his lips is sealed for eternity'. As Kirishima look at the bodyguard and let out a signed just as they pull into the front door of the club. He notice that Suoh is already back into his bodyguard mode and the expressions is as stunt as his boss itself.

While Asami was listening to the conversation, the last part plugged his interest and curiousity so high that he himself wanted to make Suoh tell him everything but knowing his bodyguard, he notice that they didn't known that he heard everything that his secretary adn bodyguard had talk about. Planning on having Suoh to tell him everything later, Asami slip his hand into his trouser and pick out his cancerous stick. Noticing that Kirishima already had a liter out and lite it for him. As his smoke the stick, he walk into the club, making every employee look at him and bow as he walk by with his head high, not giving a damn about the employee. Making his way to his office, he order Kirishima to bring him whatever documents that needs his signs. The secretary just bow at him and make his way to get the documents. Opening the evalator to this office, he notice that Suoh was looking distract.

"...Suoh, you need to tell me something?" he asked coldly.

Shocked that the boss notice his expression. Suoh quickly bow an apology.

"I'm sorry for being distracted, Asami-sama. Is nothing for you to concern, sir." Suoh answer confirmly.

"Don't give me that crap. If there's nothing, someone like you would never look like that" Asami answer coldly as he glare at his bodyguard. After all, is not the first times that the bodyguard had that expressions on.

"...I'm sorry. But I'm just worry about my relative's son." He answer finally.

As the evalator open to the floor that Asami's office's at. He step out and walk to the door with Suoh behind him. As he open the door and step in, he order Suoh to follow him. As Asami seat in his seat with a cigar stick in his lips. He stare at Suoh, noticing that his every uncomfortable with the stare.

"I hear everything in the car. Now, what I want to know is 'everything' that you said in there" he order coldly as he glare with a warning in his eyes that make Suoh flinch.

"Asami-sama, I am sorry but I can not say any about that topic. Please understand." He asked as he bow lowly and shut his eyes in hope that his boss would let the topic slide.

"Fine, but don't think that I'm letting it slide. You will tell me everything in three days. You can have that times off and think about it" Asami command coldly as his glare at his bodyguard. The room was silent for a minute before Suoh answer a simple "Hai".

Not liking the answer. He signal Suoh away. As the door close behind him. Asami though shift back to the blong young man, noticing that his manhood is throbbing again. Only this times more tightly and he groan in frustrations.

"I will know anything that I want to know, Suoh" he said to the silent room as he inhale in the cigar and glare at the door. Outside the room, Suoh suddenly got a chill and cold sweats form in his head. Silently he walk to the evalator to leave the day, feeling lost as he though about what his boss had said. He know that the times that he get will be use for thinking about what the boss had command.

Signing, he notice that Kirishima is getting out of the evalator.

"Kirishima-san, the boss want me to leave for three days. So, please have someone guard him for that times being." He told Kirishima, noticing that Kirishima wanted to asked something. Suoh simple shake his head, stopping Kirishima from asking before leaving.

"Fine, but you are going to explain everything later" He said before Suoh disapear behind the close evalator's door. As he walk to his boss office, he simple sighs out loud. Knowing full well what is going to happen once his in his boss's office.

* * *

Thank you for reading this and taking your times for it. Aragatou Gozaimasu! Comment and critic are welcome. So, Tell me what you think so hard? What did you expect to happen?

Thanks... ~~_~~


	2. Chapter 2

** Title: To Find the Finder**

** Chapter: 2 ****The Changes**

Suoh enter into the apartment below Asama-sama's penthouse looking really tire. Usually, he is not this tire. Even when his boss run them around all day to look for information. However, this time, his entirely tire for a whole different reason. The afternoon that they went through rush back into his mind as he think about what his boss has told him clearly. _ Three days, huh? _Suoh thought as he make his way into the kitchen for some lunch and dinner before taking a shower. After his finish with his food, he quickly make his way to the bathroom and take a quick shower to clear his mind. Leaving the bathroom, he notice that the afternoon are turning dark and the inside of this little home become dark. Signing as he went to his own bedroom and drop his own body against the soft mattress. As he's about to drift of to sleep, he replay what happen this afternoon again in his head to make sure that he didn't forget who he is and what he have to in three day. Before he know its, he's already out like a log. While dreaming a nightmare so real that it could shake the world in half.

* * *

Asami Ryuichi isn't just anybody. He's one of the most powerful demon in the realm of the death but stuff happen and he have to limited his powers to the point of human level, however when nights reaches, all his powers run deep in his blood and nothing can stay in his way... he take ten years to live and work in the Human realm. During that time, he has rising to be the Underworld's biggest figure and one of the most power figure in society. Even in daylight, Asami is still more powerful then fifteen full adult together, with or without guns.

As Kirishima enter the office, he notice that his boss is not in the greatest mode. First, the boss's back is facing him. Second, the air is way too tense. Third, Suoh must have say something to his boss, knowing full well the face that Suoh make when leaving the club.

"Asami-sama, these are the documents that needed your immediate attentions" Kirishima says as he put the files on the boss's desk.

"Kirishima, what would you and Suoh talking about in the car?" Asami asked without any hesitant.

The instant Asami ask that, his secretary look shock for a second before fixing his mask back into the secretary face.

"Asami-sama, Suoh was looking at a blond young man with a concern look and I noticed its so I just asked if he know the boy" Kirishima answer firmly. He know that is not his business to dig into things that he need to know. He is Asami Ryuichi's secretary and will follow his order with absolute royal.

Asami just stare at Kirishima, looking for faulty in his face. Finding none, he let the topic drop. But before he drop it, he asked one last time. "So, Suoh knew that young boy?" he asked.

"Ha" was the only answer the secretary know how to answer to. It look like things are going to end there even if Asami wanted to know more. With a signal, the secretary was gone in second. As Asami look at the files and back into the door, he know that he have to concentrate at the file before his thought went back to a certain young man. As his flips though the documents, a knock come in at the door. Without looking at it. He say 'Come in'. Just as he say that, Kirishima enter the office.

"What is it?" Asami asked without looking away from the files of document.

"Asami-sama, May I ask who would you like to accompany you today since you have giving Suoh some day off?" Kirishima asked carefully.

"hmm... you know what? Called Suoh to see who he have in mind. If there's no answer, tell him to come here in one hour. I need to talk to him." He said without bothering a glare at his secretary. "Hai, Asami-sama." Kirishima answer as he toke his phone and a minute later he turn to Asami. "Asami-sama, Suoh say that he'll be here in forty minutes" Kirishima answer after the phone call. As sign for the secretary to leave him alone. Kirishima was gone in no more then one second.

As Asami attentions went back to the files at hand, he feel the atmosphere changes, slowly but very surely and very stabilize changes. Suddenly, he was very excited and the air around him glow like a star.

* * *

When Akihito get home with the headache still throbbing like a nail was being hammer into his brain, he pass out in the hall without taking off his shoes and jacket. By the times that we come back up, he thought for sure that couples hours already past, however the clock on the wall only have move forward fifteen minutes as he look at. Trying to get up without the throbbing in his head, he notice that the medicine he got an hour ago was drop on the floor, bending to pick it off the floor and holding it in his chest as if is his life._ Well, almost his life_. Akihito thought. As we carefully make his way to the couch and seat there slowly, trying to killed his headache. Slowly rising from the couch as he, make his way to the kitchen for water. Grabbing the cup and rise it before pouring the water from the bottle into it and making his way back to the couch where the medicine are. Sitting down slowly as he try not to shake the water from his cup.

After a minute, Akihito open the plastic bag and dig out the medicine that he just brought. Tying to recalled what the physician had told him about the medicine.

"Takaba-san, This medicine is very powerful and might cause you to be very drowsy so please do not take it during the day. For the day, try to take the medicine that you brought before coming here instead, however, please don't take it more then twice a day. Otherwise, you will pass out for day and the headache still wouldn't be gone. For that, please take this medicine after you fully eat and know for sure that you wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night. There are some symptoms that you need to be carefully of; First, please don't drink any warm water with this medicine. Second, take only one pill per day, anymore and you could have a blood circulation. Third, if in three day and the medicine didn't work. Stop taking it, you can get killed by taking this medicine that doesn't seems to work. Fourth, if the pill changes its color, please called us right away and DO NOT take the pill. And lastly, if there is any nosebleed you have, please called us as fast as possible because your life might be in danger. Those are the conditions that you must agree to before I give you the medicine. Is that all right with you?" The physician asked in a tune that mean absolute power and authority.

As quickly as he want to go home and sleep, he agree and brought the medicine home.

Akihito stare at the medicine and wanted to take right there but refrain from doing so. As he make his way to the kitchen to make something to eat before taking the medicine. Opening the refrigerator, he look inside and notice that some if the ingredient needed to be eaten before it expired. Making up his mind quick and take out the ingredient that he need. He works his way into the food for no more the five minute and everything is already done.

Before eating, he make sure to clean everything first and then eat after the clean up. Not noticing that the knife in his hand, he nearly cut himself in the stomach, with only a slash across his palm as blood trail down is hand. Quickly to stop the blood, he licks his hand and noticing that the blood are slowly stopping. Grabbing a table cloth from the hanger and wrap it around his palm. He wince at the throbbing from the headache and the hand at the same times. Making his way to the table and seat down where is foods are at, thanking himself that is not his right hand that get hurt. As he start eating, he didn't notice that the pills that he brought already change from light blue to dark purple.

After eating his full and wash away the dish, he make his way to the couch and take out the medicine. Looking at the medicine, he feel a little nervous as if every cells in his body told him not to take the medicine. Recalling the conditions, he look at all the pills and noticing that they are the same color. Rising his eye brown as he stupid the medicine, not wanting to take it but then a sudden throbbing of pain make its way to his head and he fall down into the couch coughing and panting at the same times. Desperately wanted the pain to go away, he toke the medicine into his hand, not even notice that the cloth on his left hand already fell to the floor. With medicine in left hand, he grab the cup of water in his right hand. Not looking at the medicine at all, not knowing that the blood in his hand has change the pills from dark purple to total black, throwing the medicine into his throat as he chunk down the water in two gaps.

Panting and sweats forming in his body. Akihito decide to take a quick shower before going to sleep. As best as he can, he make his way into the bathroom and seven minutes later, he come out feeling more refresh. Making his way to his bed, he quickly get under his blanket. Falling sleep in no time at all, Akihito didn't notice that he's hair color is changing every ten minutes from white to red to blue to gray and to every other colors every other ten minutes. From long hair to short hair every three hours.

Okay! _~ that's it! Sign... finally finish... I nearly ran out of ideas for this chapter! Thanks you for reading this. Please take your times and leave a couple of reviews and critic and what do you think of this chapter! The next chapter will be in 2 day!


	3. Chapter 3

** Title: To Find the Finder**

** Chapter: 3 Friends and Confusions**

* * *

Suoh woke up from a nightmare that he can't make out of, not knowing what just happen, he notice that he's panting very hard and there's cold sweats all over his body. Closing his eyes to calm himself down, feeling more worse than better at it. Finally, decided that he need to get over it, he start to breath very hard in and out, wanted to get it out off his systems as soon a possible. All he knows is that he need another shower. Turning to look at the clock, he notice that he's only been sleeping for three hours, not feeling tired but scared for a minute, Suoh decided to get up and went to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, coming out with wet hairs and feeling better.

Suoh try to think as to what just happen in his dream that can make him this scare. Even when his boss loses his temper is not this bad. The shiver that he feel in the office can not be compare to what he feel right now. All he knows for sure is that things are going to change and fast too. The fear and the feeling that whatever is coming is very powerful and its in need of help can not left Suoh's mind. _Takaba-kun._ Suoh thought.

Shocked that the first person to come to mind is his relative's son. He knows that whatever is going to happen to Takaba-kun is not going to make him happy, knowing the young man's personality very well. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he let of a breath that he didn't know he was holding on to. Just as he started to clear his mind off this matter, the phone ring.

"Hai, Kirishima-san?" Suoh answer after looking at the caller ID.

"Suoh, Asami-sama wanted to know if you have anyone in mind to guard him for the next three days" Kirishima asked.

"Iee, Kirishima-san. I leave that matter to you." Suoh answer firmly.

"No, Asami-sama wanted you to come in the office in an hour. He said he need to talk to you. Is properly something that he want you to look at." Kirishima told him with a concern voice with a stunt mask on.

"Hai, I will be there in forty minutes," wanting to get over this feeling of fear and the feeling that his relative is in trouble as fast as possible. The only thing that can make his mind drift to it with concentrations is work. Hanging the phone. He take a quick breath before getting ready. In five minutes, he's out the door with all the necessary for the night. He notice that outside is getting rather cold, which is weird. After all, is the hottest month of the year, July. Taking a deep breath, he notice that he can see his breath smoking out off his lung. Feeling that something's going to happen and whatever it is, Suoh knows it that he will need all the energy in his body to counter its.

Walking to the basement for the limo that Asami-sama give him the key for. He start to drive to club Shion with little concentration. Thinking over what Asami-sama had told him this afternoon and his nightmare, he decided to answer whatever questions that Asami-sama might have for him but not any secrets. He needed to asked Takaba-kun before he answer anything, but decided against it. He knows that the boss is not going to like what he told him. Suoh is a half-wolf-half-human after all. His survival instinct is higher than all the full wolves because of the hard ships that he'd gone through in the past. Being a half being is very bad especially because of the power that he'd born with, higher and more uncontrollable then all the others. That alone make him a target.

At least until he met Asami-sama. Things happen and before he knows if, he's working for the hell lord with unquestioned royalty. Knowing that he will have to tell his boss the truth whether he likes it or not. With a firm decision, he park the car in the back of the club as he went to the back door and the guard there opens it for him, knowing who he is. With a head held high, he left for the boss's office with full concentrations and confident. After all, he is Asami-sama's loyal bodyguard and knowing the business they're in, no concentration is suicide.

* * *

_Find him, my son. Find your soul-mate, for he will be the one who you need and needs you. Find him before they find you. Find him and seek him out. For that, you will face the up coming obstacle with him. He will protect you whether you wants it or not. The prophecy need to be fill and the both of you need one another. Follow your heart and make your decisions not on logic and reasons, but with your very soul on the line, my son. The times has come for you to fulfill your unanswered promise. Don't leave him. Don't die for him and don't let he die for you. Good bye, my son. Don't forget this promise that you made today. You will need it._

Akihito Takaba wake up from the dream like instance panting with tears in his eyes. He can feel that something is wrong is the voice in his dream, like its fading away and he can't do anything about it. He start to cry silently as the tears in his eyes come from his emotion. Feeling very hot and sweating from the night, he look to the window and notice that is almost morning. Getting up and shaking his head to clear his thoughts, smacking his face to calm himself down. He make his way to the bathroom for a quick showers, not noticing that his headache is long gone.

When he come out of the bathroom, he looks at his hand and notice that the wound there is gone. No scar whatsoever can be found in his palm, feeling confuse and looking at his left hand. _Was it a dream?_ He thought. Coming to the kitchen, he notice the blood on the kitchen floor and make his way to the living room, finding the bloody cloth in the table where he eat dinner last night. Sketching his head, feeling confuse as he seat in the couch. _What happen yesterday?_ He asked himself. As memory started to come back, he stand up fast and notice that his headache is long gone. Touching his head like his looking for wound, he breath out loud thinking that he's lucky to have the headache gone, not noticing that his hair is a different color.

Making his way to the kitchen for breakfast and to make a bento for lunch, while there he take the bloody cloth from the table and stare at it. _Where did this come from?_ He thought. _There's no wound on me at all from yesterday, so where did this come from? Ah!, the knife in the kitchen! I didn't put it away! _As he curse himself and walk fast to the kitchen, the memory from the accident flow back to him as he stare at his hand. _What just happen? Where did my wound gone to? _He asked himself, feeling confuse. _Ah! Whatever! I don't care anymore! _ He told himself as he clean away the blood on the floor and throw the bloody cloth away in the trash.

After making his bento and breakfast, he eat as he look around the room for his phone, noticed that the phone's right by the TV table, he get up and grab it along with this backpack beside the TV table. Coming back to the couch and just as he finish eating. He's phone ring. Forgetting about the dream.

"Hello, Kou? What's wrong? Why are you calling me this early?" he ask his friend on the phone.

"Aki-chan! I forgot my homework for first class! Can I copy yours?" Kou asked desperately on the phone. Akihito can tell on his phone's that Kou's almost in tears screaming out his desperation.

"Oh shit! I forgot mine, too. I still have two hour to finish it. I'm doing it right now. So, come over. And call Takato if he wanted to come, too." He told his friend as he clean the table off his breakfast.

After finishing cleaning and washing the dishes, he open his backpack and take out his first class homework putting it on the while opening it to the page that he need to do. Akihito read the notes and the questions that he need to write for today. Taking out another notebook for clean sheet of line paper, he started to write and answer the questions with full concentration. After ten minutes he put his pen down and start to read his writing, checking and correcting any mistake. Then reread it again to double check the paper. Just as he finish checking the paper, the door open and Kou ran from the door to seat across him, rushing out his supplies.

"Kou! Take off your shoes first!" Takato yield from the hallway.

"Ah! I forgot!" Kou called out as he make his way back to the hallway to take off his shoes, while Takato come seat beside Akihito.

"Are you finish with that? Cause I want to work on the homework from first class" Takato asked, noticing that Akihito is not working on Calculus but Writing in stand.

"What? You didn't do your homework, too? I thought that for sure you wouldn't forgot." Akihito response with a smirk in his face.

"Yeah, I didn't finished it. I don't know how to do the last four problem. The professor didn't explain it clearly enough on how to do it." Takato complain while getting his supplies out of his backpack.

Kou and Takato both know that math is nothing for Akihito at all. After all, he passes all the require math classes with straight As plus, the only things that he has problem in is biology. Yet, he pass that class with B plus. It wasn't hard but he couldn't even understand of what they learned. Every other science class is 'No Problem' zone. A straight zone. Finishing all high school classes with As and B's, making it to the top fifteen is a miracles for Akihito Takaba, considering that he misses almost one class per day for all of his high school days. The times that he went for his part times jobs and photographing for some money and for personal curiosity. Yet, he made it to the top fifteen. Making all the teachers and classmates gap at him, except for Takato and Kou. Who knows him since childhood, especially his personality and temper.

There was one times that a guy approach Akihito and make Kou and Takato very protective of him. He start dating that guy for a couple of months and then break up because of him cheating on Akihito for a girls, but Akihito didn't even budge when that happen. It makes Takato and Kou thinks that their friend didn't even know what jealousy mean or that Akihito didn't even like the guy in the first place. Which wasn't truth, Akihito really like him but there's something that's just missing and he can't bring himself to love the guy like a boyfriend but rather friend. After that time, he dated a couple of girls but didn't last long either. It will always end with they apologizing for cheating and or that they don't think that they are meant to be together. Akihito just stare at the girl and walk away from them, not wanting them to feel bad for hurting him with their words. After all, he didn't hate them nor thinks that is their fault.

"Aki-chan! Help me with Calculus! The professor sucks at explaining the general information in class. I can't even understand half of what he meant. Can you explain it better?" Kou asked in desperation while taking a seat in front of Akihito.

"I can try. The professor doesn't understand it fully either. Okay, hey! Open your textbook first!" Akihito told them with authority. As Kou and Takato open their textbook, Akihito begin explain slowly about each examples and notes. With Kou and Takato taking notes very concentrated, rising hand when have questions, and then having Akihito shows them in easily understand terms on how each problem can be solved. Kou was taking notes with little details while Takato take full notes on what Akihito told them. After twenty minutes, Akihito stop talking and do his own homework while his friends did their own. In ten minutes, Akihito was finish. As kou asked for help on how to do the last two problem, Akihito shows them how to do the other twos already, Akihito explain the steps and the hows and when to use them steps. In ten minutes, Takato finished and then fifteen minutes later, Kou finished too.

"Ahh! Finally finish!" Kou and Takato both cheers. Making Akihito laugh at them.

Looking at the clock in the wall, Akihito notice that they will have to leave in ten minutes to go to school.

"Hey, is almost time. If you guys want to use the bathroom then use it before we go" Akihito remind them. As Kou and Takato take turn to the bathroom, Akihito prepare his stuff.

"Oh my god! Aki-chan! What happens to your hair?!" Takato asked in disbelieve and shock, looking at Akihito's hair.

"Huh? What do you mean my hair? I don't have bed hair." Akihito asked knowing that he never get bed hair. Feeling confuse at what Takato mean, when Kou come from the bathroom with shocked eyed.

"..." Akihito look at his friends as if they have gone crazy. Not knowing what they meant, Akihito make his way to the bathroom when Kou stop him and pull him to the couch, slumming him against the couch with full force.

"Oh shit! Akihito, what the hell did you do to your hair?!" Kou asked Akihito while shaking his shoulder.

"Ouch! Guys, what the hell's your problem! That hurt!" Akihito yield making Kou stop shaking him. Looking at Kou and Takato in shocks, wondering what the hell do they meant.

"Aki-chan! Your hair's RED! And your eyes!" Takato told him in shock and desperately while Kou looks at him in confusing.

"what they hell do you mean? My hair is blond and eyes are hazel color! Not red!" Akihito snap back to his friend.

Kou and Takato look at each other in confusions and then turn to Akihito, looking at him in confusions and Akihito can tell that somethings off. Staring at his friend in confusing and fear at what the mean, he snap and ran to the bathroom slumming the door open and stare at the mirror. In confusing, Akihito stare at himself in shock and disbelieve. When both Kou and Takato come in the bathroom with him, he stare back at them in confusions and shock, making this friend feel sorry for him.

"Aki-chan, what happen? I didn't even notice that your hair's red when we came in here." Takato barely whisper.

"I noticed it. But is wasn't red. It was golden, making me think that maybe because of the lights in the room making it look like that." kou reply in soft voice with confusions.

"what do you mean by that?" Takato and Akihito asked at the same time.

Silent sink the bathroom as three friends stare at each other in confusions and in shock. Just then, they both notices that Akihito's hair change to dark blue from the tips of the hair to the root while Akihito's eyes changes to light blue. Staring wild eyed at Akihito in shock, Kou and Takato look at each other then at Akihito then back at each other before they both scream at the top of their lung.

* * *

As Asami was about to called for Suoh, a knock come from the door. Giving permission for the entrance, Suoh come in looking very as white as a sheet. Blinking at Suoh, Asami give him a surprise look on his face at Suoh. Noticing the look that his boss give him, Suoh look back confusion.

"Asami-sama? Is something wrong?" Suoh asked hesitantly in confusion.

Asami look at Suoh in a 'I can't believe what I see' look, making Suoh more confusing. As Suoh stare confusedly at his boss, a light knock sounded from the door as Kirishima come in. Upon seeing Suoh, Kirishima gasp and the files in his hand slips and hit the floor. Looking at Kirishima and Asami in confusing, Suoh can only stare back and ford between hiss boss and Kirishima.

"Suoh, what the hell did you did to yourself? You look as white as a sheet. And what the hell happen to your hair? Is gray." Kirishima asked in disbelieve and stunt at what the bodyguard had changed.

"What do you mean, Kirishima-san?" Suoh asked while looking back and ford between his boss and Kirishima. Just as Kirishima was about to answer, Asama press something in his table and a mirror replace the painting in the wall too Suoh's left. Suoh look at Asami in confusing before looking at Kirishima.

"Seeing is believing" Asami say in amusing while pointing to mirror. As Suoh steps toward the mirror, seeing his reflections on the mirror. Suoh simple stare at himself in shock and fear. Sensing this, Asami glare carefully at his bodyguard, noticing that the fear in his eyes are more than from his own hair color or his expression. Sensing that there's a faint magic from the hair. He knows that Suoh can not use magic so something must happen.

"Suoh, explain." Asami command coldly as he glared at Suoh.

"Asami-sama, I don't know what happen." Suoh answer weakly with confusion.

"Suoh, you can't use magic so why are there a faint smell of magic in your hair?" Kirishima asked cautiously while looking at Suoh's expression. Staring at Kirishima in confusion as he look back to his reflection.

"Suoh, come here." Asami signal for Suoh to come and kneel in-front of him. Working with Asami for so long, Suoh knew why he have to kneel down. Not that he minded at all. Kneeling down looking at his boss's brand shoes. Head down and bowing while kneeling. Asami look and stupid the hair carefully before telling Suoh to get back up.

"Suoh, I know that you don't know magic. Of course, you didn't you it to your hair because the magic in your hair is natural." Asami explain while looking really amusing at his bodyguard causing the bodyguard to look at him, making him smirk;

"Asami-sama, I don't understand what you mean by that. I'm sorry" Suoh reply looking rejected. Before Asami answer, he signal for Kirishima to answer in his stand.

"Asami-sama mean that it happen naturally and you didn't do anything to it. Natural magic can not be erase and no one can conjure it. Meaning that no one did it to you, and you didn't do it too. Is simple that your getting old." Kirishima explain with a smile making Asami smirk at the explanation.

Blinking at what Kirishima had said, Suoh frown at the explanation. Is impossible because he's a half and can not age like the full ones.

"That is impossible, Kirishima-san. I am half. Natural doesn't apply to me, beside I am only forty two years old. You will have to be in the sixty for your hairs to changes color in natural. Unless..." he trail off as the fear that he felt in the dream came back full force making me shrink in shiver. Sensing this, Asami frown at Suoh, making the air tense in the room.

"Suoh, spit it out. All of it." Asami glared at Suoh and frown, not feeling happy at all. The smirk from earlier is long gone along with the amusement. He didn't like it when his employee didn't understand that absolute loyalty to him mean absolute no secret can keep from him. He will use his power if necessary, after all, is already night times.

Suoh look at his loyal boss, not wanting to explain but knowing that he can not hide from him. Making up his mind and take a deep breath before starting the explanation. He look at Kirishima before clearing his mind to tell his boss and Kirishima.

"Is a curse and prophecy that happen one hundred and twenty years ago..." he began before realizing that someone else at the door.

"Who's there?!" He snap at the door while Asami attention caught to the door with Kirishima. Cursing were heard from the other side of the door before Suoh and Kirishima move so fast in a spite second. Opening the door and running to the intruder. In a second, Suoh was already in front of the intruder face, smacking his face with full force, knocking him out in three second; the times that it take for Suoh to move from Asami's office to knock out the intruder.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. A spy and a traitor." Asami walk slowly after Kirishima. Anyone who work with Asami can tell that the boss is very amusing and will be looking forward to the punishment that he plan to give out later. All the employees in the club suddenly shivers as they can tell that someone's going to die at the hand of the hell lord's hand in no time at all. Even the staff in the kitchen can feel the cold shiver, where is the hottest place in the club.

As Asami walk down the hall to where Suoh had knock out the intruder with a smirk and a smile on his face, making Suoh and Kirishima look at each other, knowing full well at what's going to happen.

* * *

Hey there! Thank you for reading this! Comments/Critic are welcome. SO what do you think of this chapter?

Feel free to point out any mistakes or corrections that need to be make. Thanks for all of your times reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To Find the Finder

Chapter: 4 The Interrogation Warning

A/N: okay, sorry for the cliffhanger! That's what writing story is about so please don't hate me.

Honestly, I don't even know what kind of being is Akihito going to be...because I write story without a plot line or any background... Just straight from my imagination... so sorry if is not what you wanted.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Kou and Takato scream at the top of the lung together, making Akihito cover his ears in reflects. With they being together for so long, Akihito known how loud they are going to be when they scream. Lets just said that is enough to bleed your ears. The scream was so loud that almost make Akihito snap in angry, just then the light in the bathroom shutter and silents fell the room. Staring at his friends, Akihito make a disbelieve face.

"I can not believe that both of your voices just destroy my bathroom's light like that" Akihito says in surprise and disbelieve, making a 'I don't believe what just happen face' at his friends. Looking guilty, they both cough and push Akihito out of the bathroom, afraid that he might hurt himself if the shuttered glasses caught him.

"Aki-chan, did the light hit you?" Takato asked in a worry voices and make Akihito signed in respond. He knows that his friend are just worrying about him, but honest, they worry too much sometimes. But then he can't blame them either because he's just a regular human, unlike both of his friends, who can use magic and spell. Well, not so regular now, considering his hair and eye colors. But then again, he's properly never was normal or regular, considering what he is in the past and presents. _I am, who in the world is normal?_ He asked himself.

"I am fine but the light isn't." He reply back while making a face at his friends, resulting them to both look in the floor looking guilty. He cough twice before his friends look at him.

"We have five minutes left before we must go. So, please don't asked too many questions because, honestly, I wanted to asked myself some important questions too." Akihito said in a tone that his friends knows well. The only times that he use that particular tone is only when they both well be asking questions that Akihito will not be able to answer because of; one, not knowing the answer. Two, knowing the answer but want them to answer it themselves. Or Three, there isn't an answer to the questions yet. The later reasons would fit this current situations, they both look at each other before nodding to Akihito.

"Okay then, tell us what you know first then we'll talk more later." Kou finally decided to said while Takato just nodded in agreement. Signing out loud before taking a seat in his one and only couch, Akihito signal for his friends to seat as well.

"Well, one thing I know for sure is that this is the first time that my hair or eyes change color. And I didn't even noticed it until you guys shout it out at me. I don't even wanted to believe what I see myself. Because both of you knows that I am just a regular human, I can not use magic nor spell to turn my hair or eye, And you both knows that magic or spell doesn't work on me. So, the only conclusions that I can make out is that... I MUST HAVE GONE CRAZY!" Akihito explain while shouting the last line out loud with both hands at his head, trying to tug it before Kou reach for his left hand while Takato reach for his right hand, both try to stop him.

Upon touching his hands, a force push both Kou and Takato off their feet, landing them ten feet away from Akihito. Noticing what just happen, Akihito look at his friend while looking surprise and shock at the same time.

"Takato! Kou! Are you two alright?!" Akihito ask worriedly, rushing to his friends.

"Wow, Aki-chan. What just happen there for a sec.?" Kou asked in confusing. The force wasn't strong enough to killed them but a normal human would get knock out for days. They both knows that whatever is happening isn't something that all of them could explain. Sitting up with Akihito's help, Takato walk over to them looking confusing, the face that read: what the fu** just happen and how did it happen? Kou and Takato both know the level of Akihito's strength but they also knows that he can not use magic or spell. So, what just happen? Because is obvious that the force that push them back was a very very strong magic spell. Ones that Akihito properly remember from _lessons._

Not knowing what to do, all of them just stare at each other in silent as each minutes pass by. By the times that Akihito snap out of the trace... he shout at his friends in command. "Shit! We're going to be late for class!" making both of his friend snapping out too. As the rush to for college, they ran all the way. Not stopping for a full ten minutes. When they gets there, both Kou and Takato was breathing hard while Akihito barely breathing hard, making both role their eyes at his stamina. As they barely walk to, they almost run, upon opening the door, they each gaps at their classroom.

Is empty. Like Empty... staring at the classroom in shock, all of them collapse on the floor. _What the hell? Where's everyone? What... _ they all thoughts. Just then, Kou snap out of it and role his eyes again.

"We should go check the BP" Kou said finally, BP is the Broad Post announcement that post out announcements for all campus. Both Takato and Akihito nodded in agreement. But before Akihito can get up, Kou pull him up and say something completely unsuspecting, caught both Takato and Akihito in surprise.

"However, Aki-chan. Is best if you stay hide in here for a bit. I mean, your hair, is purple now." Kou finally informed them, as Takato look at Akihito with a 'I agree' face. Not being able to do anything about it. He just nodded in agreement. Making his way to the classroom, since it wasn't lock (it never was lock, because of a rule in college) he make his way to his own seats. Not noticing that Takato was behind him. As he seated, he notice that Takato sit beside him, too.

"What are you doing?" he asked his friend.

"What does it look like? I'm here to keep you company. Who knows if there's anyone's going to come in here after all. You don't have a plan to explain to them what happen to your eyes and hair, do you?" Takato asked as he told Akihito firmly.

"No, I don't. By the way, what's my eye color now?" he asked quietly, knowing that 'walls have ears' and he can't see himself.

"Is almost weird but its dark purple. I can barely make it out in here. Is kinda dark in here after all." Takato answer.

"Seems like it response to my hair." Akihito said with a sign.

"No, is your hair responding to your eyes. Not the other way around."

"Ah! I am going crazy at this rate. Why is this happening to me?" Akihito as in desperate.

"I don't know Aki, did you eat something weird or some weird medicine?" Takato asked jokingly.

"No, ah... I toke a pill for headache and that's it." he explain plainly.

"what? Explain from the beginning Aki." Takato commanded, knowing that Akihito can't do anything but explain everything from the start. He start opening his mouth when just then, Kou open the door and come in, looking really tired.

"What's wrong?" Akihito asked when he notice that Kou was looking very tired

"You wouldn't believe what just happen. The notice on the BP state that this class will be having a new teacher do to the professor being in the hospital. And what are you guys going to talk about? Don't you dare talk about it without me." Kou informed them as he snap the last sentence in warning. Both Akihito and Takato stare at each other before nodding while Kou come sit beside Akihito.

"Well, I was going to talk about what happen last week but since you hear, I might as well as told it to both of you from the beginning. However, I will not accept any complains from you guys. Get that?" Akihito told them as he command the last sentence.

Kou and Takato stare at each other as if they are expecting from the worst, then look back at Akihito and nodded.

As Akihito begin telling them, something else is happening somewhere else, to a someone else.

* * *

As Asami sit in a Tufted Distressed Saddle leather sofa, ones that cost around five thousands US dollars, with his leg cross from his chest, looking as hots as the lava from a volcano, he take a look at the intruder that Suoh had caught just three hours ago. Feeling very please that Suoh manage to sniff out an intruder when Asami himself nor Kirishima didn't even notice. Suoh instincts was the highest amount his bodyguard, even if he is a half. Now then, Asami is very amuse that there's someone who is as stupid as to sniff around his club when there's no one backing them up. Feeling amuses and pissed off are one thing from another, amuse for the intruder yet very pissed off that the intruder interrupt what Suoh was going to tell him.

As much as he wanted to shrink the intruder into half, he is also curious about the intruder himself. After all, it seems like the intruder knows who he is, yet still decided to sniff around someone like Asami. Letting his curiosity getting the better out of him, he decided to put off the punishment and finish his work for the day before having fun with the intruder. Smirking to himself at his thought, Suoh and Kirishima exchanges a 'I know that smirk and what's coming' look as they both fought a shiver down their spine, while Asami flips files to files and sign whatever it is that needed to sign and trying to finish the work for the day.

Suoh look at his boss and decided to wait until they get to the boss penthouse before telling anything, for safety of everyone. While waiting for the boss, both Suoh and Kirishima just go on doing whatever that they always does when there at the club. Suoh went around the building checking every safety to increase security while Kirishima stay near Asami for any important tasks, after all, he is a secretary.

While Asami was looking through the files, a knock come from the door. Giving permissions for entrance, Asami look at Suoh as he come in nervously.

"Asami-sama, I found some devices in the kitchen and you would wanted to see it. The security also show something weird, too." Suoh said nervously at his boss, getting a glare from him.

"Lead the way." Asami commanded as he raise from his comfortable sofa, looking really annoying. As Suoh lead the way to the devices, Asami toke his times studying each device carefully. After five minutes of silently studying the devices, Asami walk ahead of Suoh to the security camera room. The staff there already know that the boss was coming after Suoh had check on them, so they would prepare to greet the hell lord, bowing together in perfect unison at the boss.

"Asami-sama" they all bow and chorus together. All the staff look up to Asami with loyalty but also fear, knowing perfectly what their boss is cable able of, in society and outside society. _Someone's going to get killed_ they all thoughts because after seeing the footage, they all knows that the boss is not going to be very happy, more like loyal pissed off. Looking nervously at each others, they make ways for the hell lord with nervous expressions.

Seeing that his subordinates are all looking nervously, he glare at the monitors and signal for the footage to be play, knowing that whatever is coming is not going to be any good to him. Sitting down in a chair that Kirishima offer, Asami focus all his attentions the feed footage. When the head security play the footage in the monitors, the air in the rooms tense so badly that everyone afraid to even breath, all except for Kirishima and Suoh. After a couple of minutes and replaying the footage for a third times, Asami had enough.

Looking very pissed off at what he sees, Asami take out a cigar sticks and Kirishima lite it up for him. Suoh and Kirishima exchanges a known glances, knowing that there will more than one dead of a person and is not going to make the hell lord any happier. Breathing out that cigar smoke, Asami signal for Suoh, knowing that his cable able bodyguard already get everything in order for him to see. Seeing the signal, Suoh walks up to the boss with a red boss.

Putting the box on the table gently so that his boss can see the box, Suoh slowly open the box as Asami raised up to see what's inside it; a completely black card with a signature pin. The pin was pin on to the card with a flower design on the pin's head. Picking up the card with a gloves on, Suoh remove the pin from the card as he shows the hell lord the message on the card. _Find your soul-mate_ was on the card with a painting of Heaven, Earth, and hell merge close together in the solar system. Immediately relax after seeing the painting, Asami glare at the word on the painting. _Soul-mate? Me? Who in hell are you joking. _Asami think to himself as he glare at the painting knowing that he will have to find more information on in.

Asami know the card's painting, is from hell's most important prophecy and soul Raiser; Tsumori, his twin sister. Is has being more than two thousand years that he haven't seen or heard from her ever since she went missing. The card was one of a kind that his sister painted herself so he knows that is from his sister. Looking really annoying, Asami sit back into the chair while exhaling the cigar smoke. He is going to have to visit hell sooner than he thinks.

* * *

Somewhere in a place where Heaven, Earth or Hell can not reach, a young girl with long dark red hair seat under a large blossom tree, smiling like she knows what just happen. It is night times there where the moon is so near to the trees that you could almost touch it, if not illusions. A long lake steam down near by the large tree, illuminating the reflections of the moon, making the surrounding glows with twilight. The girl smile at the moon while whispering words that no one can understand. As tears fall from her eyes, you could almost think that her eye is yellow, however, as soon as the tears left her face, you can tell that her eyes is golden with line of dark red surrounding it, making the most beautiful eyes ever.

As the girl close her eyes to the moon, the air blow her hair away from her face as twilight changes her color to dark purple. Opening her eyes as it shine like a light was inside it. The girl stares still at the moon, frozen in place as a visions come to her. Not moving even if the wind around her are so strong that every leaves near by got blow thousand of miles away. Upon opening her eyes, a smile or more like a smirk come from her full lips. _Is time for the prophecy to take place. Who would have thoughts that is for Ryuichi, my dear brother. _ She thoughts with a smirk. _Brother, the times has come for you to fulfill your old promise to your soul-mate. You can not run away this time, Ryuichi. But wow, your soul-mate is very feisty this time, but then again, so is last time. __You will be in a very tough position this time, my dear brother. _As the girl smile with tears in her eyes, she look at the moon longing to return. Return to her beloved brother's side and have him protect her like old times.

Smiling sadly, knowing that is impossible for her to go anywhere. The time that flow in her little dimensions are different from Heaven, Earth or Hell. Ever since her soul-mate and her got separate, her times has being flowing differently and she knows why. Falling in love with a human is one of the forbidding laws in Hell. Yet, he's her soul-mate, she can't help but fall in love, even if she have to leave everything is she believe in, she'll still choose her soul-mate. Smiling softly at the memory while she look at the full moon, she can feel that her spirit is getting stronger and stronger.

Smirking, she make a face at the moon, softly whispering to herself. _Is almost time for reunion with my beloved brother and son. But... why can't I see you? _Thinking to herself as tears fall from her face straight to the ground, making the grass belong her bloom flower all around. A women in love's tears are the most powerful and pure substance in her realm. Feeding the realm itself, taking the image from the tears.

Looking at the flowers, letting the twilight shine on them, making they glow. She smile with a sad face. _Yunaki, our son is growing up looking exactly like you. How am I going to face him with the truth? I...will he hate me for leaving him and you? Will you hate me for choosing this path? Will you forgive me? As much as times has pass by, for thousands of years, I can't never move on from this spot, my love. To think that my brother's soul-mat is our son, I don't know if they will be happy together, Yunaki. __Our son's power's awaking, however, is not enough. They need one another to make a whole, Yunaki. __ Yunaki. Yunaki. Yunaki...__ I can't see anything... __I can't see __if they aren't together, __Yunaki.__ We both know that choosing this path is like running blindly to our destination. But then again, who am I to judge when that's what I did to you and our son. _The girl smile again as tears flow from her eyes as the moon shine on her face, illuminating her surrounding, making everything glow as the wind pick up the tears from her face.

Looking at the moon, she close her eyes as her hair changed to another color, smiling softly as she lets her emotion run wild in her blood. Smirking when a new vision come to her. Opening her eyes again, the color change to light blue. Chanting a spell, a red box appear in her hand. Chanting another spell combine with a strong magic circle as the circle appear after the chanting. Smiling, she throw the box into the circle as she watch is swallow the box and vanished along with it. Smirking, she look at the moon with an eye full of mischief and plans.

* * *

Okay! Hahahaha... another cliffhanger huh... well... is me we're talking about so... yep.. anyway... so tell me what you guys thinks on this chapter?! Comment/critics are welcome... PM me is you have any question so far. But I can't promise you anything, since I myself don't know where this story is going to go... every words in this story will decided the flow of the story's ending. As you properly notice, Yunaki is Takaba Akihito's father... pretty weird huh... more details will come up later in another chapter so look forward to it... by the way, I take two hours to write and revise this chapter... Bye! See yall all next time around!


	5. Chapter 5

** Title: To Find the Finder**

**Chapter: 5 Akira Shousaki Meeting Akihito**

* * *

_**[college]**_

After telling Kou and Takato what they needed to know, including his headache. Kou stare at Akihito suspiciously while Takato had a worried look on. Not knowing what else to do, Akihito just stare at the floor with his head on the desk. As Kou and Takato look at each other then at Akihito, not wanting to upset the situation anymore than its already is, they both just shrunk at each other and look at Akihito. Kou petted Akihito's back while Takato pet his head, causing Akihito to blush. _I'm not a kid! _He thought but didn't moved and let his friend comfort him.

As minutes passed by, Akihito had enough petting and lift his head up so fast that it surprises his friends.

"Okay, that's it. No more petting. For real, no more." Akihito say with with a sign. As Kou and Takato smile at Akihito, thinking _And he's back. _Then Akihito remember that Kou hasn't clear the current situation just yet.

"Kou, what happen to class today? Is it cancel?" He asked.

"Yep, the professor is at the hospital. The BP says that in one week, the new professor will be coming so this whole week is break for Calculus class. Is a good thing for the break, but I wonder which hospital is the prof. Stay at." Kou added.

"Yeah, I wanna know too" Takato says looking at kou.

"Okay, since that's the case, what about other classes? "

"other classes are okay. Oh, by the way, your Tech class post a notes on the broad, saying that there will be no class for this week too." Kou told Akihito. Out of their friends, only Akihito have Tech class which teaches encryption for internet. Akihito's class are way to advanced for Kou and Takato so they left it alone.

"that's weird. That class never have a break period. I mean, never before does the professor give students a break in there. Always yelling something about the faster the better." Akihito commented.

"That's good then because, Aki, your hair changes color again." Kou say pointing at his head while Takato signed out loud.

"Urg, what is happening to me?!" Akihito say rubbing his head trying to tug the hair in frustration.

"We have no clue, Aki. Maybe you should go see a prophet just in case. I know my aunt will be please to help you."

"Takato, I know what you mean but did you forget what happen last time she look for me. The ball crack, you know. She says that magic or spell doesn't work on me, making it impossible to tell future to." Akihito reminded them. That time, when Kou and Takato was trying to cheer him up because of the break up that he had with his high school date. However, not only does it not working, its also very strange. Then they try Taro card and the card come out total black. The Taro master says that if he picked up white card then is one things but a total black has never happening before. Akihito take that as a warning and never go back to future reading or any prediction reading. He can not use horoscope neither because he's birthday isn't his real one. So there's nothing that he can do about it.

Kou and Takato look at each other in understanding as Akihito sign at them.

"Aki, but if magic or spell works on you. How come your hairs and eyes changes every freakin' now and then? Maybe something happen and you can use magic now, like this morning. So can we at least try to find the answer?" Takato plead his friend. _Hah... what's the harm then? There's nothing to lose anymore anyway. So why not? _ Akihito thoughts as he signed out loud.

"Okay, fine. But she can't know that my hair can change color. Okay?" Akihito quickly added. Kou and Takato both nodded at his answer. "Okay then, since I don't have class right now, I'm going home. Called me after class and make sure to call your aunt before we go there. I need to call my workplace, too." Akihito commanded as he stand up from his seat. His friends only nodded at him and then he left through the door. Making his way to the gift shop before going home, he enter the store without making a noise. Looking for the cloths sections of the store, Akihito spot a black hat with his college's logic on it. Picking it up without any hesitation, he make his way to the register to pay for it.

The store was completely empty except for a he register lady and him. Of course, after all, there's a lot of classes being cancel this week, so no one was in the building except for professors and couple of students. As the register lady saw him, she smile as she scan the hat. Paying for the hat as he left the store, he put the hat on hiding almost his face and his hair. Smiling, satisfying at his purchase, Akihito run straight home.

* * *

At his penthouse, Asami stare at his phone, waiting for Suoh to call informing him of the process of having him leave for Hell for two days, the paper work involved is not a joke. As a knock sounded at the door, Kirishima walk in quietly and bow at his boss.

"Asami-sama, everything is ready for your department." Kirishima inform.

"Make sure everything is double check and inform of what is to be expecting when I come back. I want the mouse to be found by then." Asami order.

"Hai, Asami-sama." Kirishima answer as he's phone vibrate. Taking out his phone answering it with a commanded tone. Kirishima flow at the conversation before turning to his boss to broke the news.

"Asami-sama, there's a problem with the intruder that Suoh capture yesterday. It seems that he had escape using the air venture." Kirishima inform nervously. Knowing that his boss is not going to be happy with the news, and as he predicted, the air tenses so bad that the glass on the near by table shuttered into pieces as Kirishima hold his ground, getting use to the temper already. After all, working for Asami is never easy. In the past, he something wonder if there is actually someone who will be able to match with the hell lord, however as times goes on, the thoughts vanished like air.

"When did he escape?" Asami asked darkly.

"The guards where outside all the times when they suspected that something is wrong, they went in to check only to find the air venture open and the rope on the floor, with blood trace leading outside where the blood suddenly disappear. It happen five minutes ago, sir." Kirishima inform as he imaging what's the guards punishment is going to be, properly one thousand push up, one thousand sit up, and ten miles running. All in one day. And that's for human only. _And this happen when Asami-sama was about to head to Hell, too. What a bad timing._

"Find the asshole, I want him alive." Asami glare coldly as he order his secretary. Phone still in hand, Kirishima press a button and repeat the order to the guards. Not waiting for answer, he hang up the phone just as Suoh steps inside with a folder of papers for the boss to sign and documents before the finalize.

"Asami-sama, these are the require documents that you must sign before signing the real ones with bloods, sir." Suoh bow as he firmly told the boss. Paper from the human realm to the death's always require the signer to be signed in his or her own blood. Some of the paper require more than one signature and the other require only one. There are always more than one conditions to fulfill before any supernatural beings in the human realm can steps into Hell. After all, human simple turn to ash there without a proper document in hands. They're like a charm or ticket to Hell and back. Some never come back. Those come back never go back. There's a few exceptions but you can count them in one hand totals.

Looking at the folder's Suoh holding, Asami can't help but rubbed his forehead from the coming headache. Asami like the human realm, controlling it is very satisfying but the paper work for this particular jobs isn't something that someone can finish in one day, is humanly impossible. But Asami is not human so he can do it in one hour or so. Reading and scanning the paper for any misleading conduct, then signing it with dark ink pen. As he goes through papers after papers. Kirishima's phone vibrate, answering it quickly.

"Asami-sama, the guard had found the intruder but there's a young man alone with him. It seems like they accidentally collide into each other when the young notices the injured on his body and offer to take him to the hospital. The guards who found them watched as the young man try to help but the intruder hit the young man's head and knock him out cold. What are your order sir?" Kirishima informed the hell lord as he calmly hope that Asami wouldn't do anything to the young man. After all is not a secret that their boss swing both way.

"Take the boy to a hospital and make sure that he's okay." Asami say after Kirishima inform him.

"Hai" Kirishima say as he speak to the phone, instructing the guards to take the young man to the hospital when suddenly, the conversation was cut cold with cursing in the background. Hearing just before the phone called end, a _shit that asshole hit me for trying to help him?! _ In a very angry voice that make even Kirishima shrink. Of course, the sound didn't go unnoticed by the boss or Suoh. Asami smirk while Suoh look shocked at the voices.

* * *

As Akihito run straight home at the speed so fast that could be the fastest record on his life time, trying to get home so no one can see his hair color when suddenly, he collided into a man in suits with bloody face and holding on to his own arm. Shocked at what he see, he forgot about his own situation and worry about the man instead. Just then, three man in black suits come into views as they approached Akihito, resulting the injuring man into panic mode as he try to get away from them. Seeing that he's being chased, suddenly adrenaline rushed into his blood making Akihito very excited at the situation. Not noticing that he's hair color has return to its nature color, except his eyes.

"Let go of me!" the man shouted at Akihito.

"Your injured! You have to go to the hospital!" Akihito yield back worrying. Seeing that if he didn't get away fast enough, he'll get caught. He did the only thing that come to his mind. He hit the young man's head hard enough to killed a cow, resulting the fall of the boy as he run away as fast as possible. Looking back, he saw one of Asami's man holding the young man's as he talk on the phone while the other two run after him.

_Shit! This is what I got from being nice?! _ Akihito snap as the force hit his head, making his headache come back. Pissed of that this is what he got for being nice, he cursed out loud. _"shit! That asshole hit me for trying to help him?!" _while looking at the man in suits as he hold a phone in his ears as the man help Akihito. Not wanting the help, he blamed them for chasing the injured man. Not knowing what to do, the man froze as if he can feel Akihito's angry sending chilled out of him. _What the hell is this kid? Even Asami-sama cold attitude can send down fear like that in me. _The man thoughts as he noticed that the young man was already up and about.

"Thanks for the help. But I'm fine." Akihito quickly say as he glare at the directions that the injured man run to, thinking that when they meet again, he's going to send him straight to hell. Unfortunately, he said it out loud making the man in black chuckle.

"I'm sorry for laughing but can you please let me take you to the hospital. My boss order are absolute, you see. If I don't make sure that you're okay after involving you in this mess, my boss will skin me alive." The man plead silently as he told Akihito. For some reason the man can't named, he feel trusted and safe and worry for the young man, wondering if the head injured will hurt. As if Akihito seeing the man's worry, he quickly answer.

"I'm fine, sir. Don't worry about me. I did Karate for years so this little forces isn't enough to hurt me. But if you worry then I won't stop you for checking but I have a meeting in couples of hours, so if you can make it fast then. Please do" Akihito say nicely as he smile at the man, making him blushed. As the man make a phone call, he take Akihito into a taxis and soon they arrived at a private hospital.

"I don't think I have the money for a private hospital." Akihito quickly said as he noticed the hospital, thinking that his wallet's kinda empty at the moment. When the man laughed at it, it cause Akihito to glare at him, freezing him instantly.

"Don't worry about the feed. My boss own this hospital and order for me to take you here. The feed has being paid by him as a sorry." The man told Akihito, making his jaw dropped.

"Tell your boss I give my Thank You" Akihito softly whispered.

As the man lead Akihito to the exam room, the examination was quicker than he had thoughts. After the doctor told him that nothing is broken or is there any injured at all. Akihito smile at the man as he thanks the doctor.

"Ah! my name is Takaba. Thank you for taking care of me." Akihito thanks the man, knowing that he should feel grateful for the help. But don't wanted reveal who he is to the man, after all, he his a stranger to Akihito. Better be safe then sorry.

"Oh don't be. It was nothing. I'm Akira. If you needed anything, please come find me at clue Shion." Akira said as he handed him a card with his information on it. It read '_Akira Shousaki, Bodyguard, Club Shion. _The card look very fashion, causing a gasp from Akihito, surprising at the thick card as he bow to Akira and walk out. Stopping only to look at the clock, it read: Three-fifteen. Akihito froze.

"Ah! Shit! I'm going to be late! Thank you Akira-san! I have to run! Bye!" Akihito wave at Akira as he literally run as fast as he can, thinking 'shit! Kou and Takato is going to killed me for being late' as he take out his phone and called his workplace, informing them that he had to visit a sick relatives for two days and promise to make it up the next. He didn't lied. The place that he's going to is where Kou, Takato and Akihito had growth up together for fifteen years. And he's aunt is still there, even if his parents had left the world for ten years already. He doesn't want to go back there after _that _accident.

Looking after a running young man away, The doctor look at Akira in brimming, shocking at the speed that the young man can run, so as Akira. _Damn, that was fast. I doubt that I can catch up with that. I might be the fastest human in Asami's guards team but if the enemy are as fast as Takaba then... shit I need more training. _Akira silently stare at the back of Takaba who is already long gone. Just as he think that he needed more training, a sudden chilled ran through his back as the phone ring.

"Akira desu. Hai, Kirishima-san. Hai. Everything is taken care of. Hai. Hai. Yoh had caught intruder already. Hai. Hai." Akira answer as he make his way out of the hospital. Just before he can get to the front, a black object caught his eyes as he stare at it. Hanging up the phone, he pick up the object, _a hat? Huh? Is it this Takaba-kun's hat? He must have drop it. Well, running that fast away, I'm not surprise. _Looking at the hat, he noticed that the names on the hat belong to a very hard to get to college near there. In fact, it only take thirty minutes walking from where he is.

Not knowing what to do, he take the hat back to the clue while waiting for Kirishima to order him. Making his way to the basement where they kept the intruder, the guard on the door bow at him while looking at his hand. _Oh I forgot this. Oh well, I'll give it to him in case he make an appearance here. I give him my card after all. _Akira thinks while smiling, surprising the bodyguard. "Do your job carefully if you don't have a death wish. If the rat escape again, both of your lives will be use to paid for it" Akira warn the guys, making the stiff as they nodded.

* * *

By the time that Akihito get home, take a shower, cook and finished eating, Kou and Takato was already at the door ringing the door bell. Opening the door for his friends, he make his way back to the table as he clean up the dishes and washed them.

"You ready, Aki?.." Kou started before frozen and look at Akihito. _Now what? Did my hair change again? Huh? Where's my hat? Huh?! Oh shit! Did I drop it somewhere?! Don't tell me!... _ Akihito thoughts as he look at Kou. But before he can asked Kou, Takato was already happily exclaim at him.

"Aki-chan! Your hair is back! Well, excepts your eyes..." Takato explain happily.

"Really?" Akihito asked desperately.

"Seeing is better than words" Kou added while pointing to the bathroom. Running to the bathroom with his friends, Akihito smile when he see's he hair color. Feeling so happy that tears fell on his cheeks, Kou and Takato hug him tightly. Then suddenly, he headache that he haven't feel for like so long kick in and make he faint in their arms. The last thing that Akihito can see or hear is Kou and Takato shouting his named.

* * *

okay! Finish! Chapter five is really completely weird... the next chapter will be the meeting of Asami and Akihito! Look forward to it!~_~ 0_o... Pm me if there's questions. Comments/reviews and critics are welcome... Thanks for reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: To Find the Finder

Chapter: 6 Chain of Fate and Love

* * *

"Hai" Kirishima say as he speak to the phone, instructing the guards to take the young man to the hospital when suddenly, the conversation was cut cold with cursing in the background. Hearing just before the phone called end, a _shit that asshole hit me for trying to help him?! _ In a very angry voice that make even Kirishima shrink. Of course, the sound didn't go unnoticed by the boss or Suoh. Asami smirk while Suoh look shocked at the voices.

What was that for? Kirishima thoughts silently as he watch the boss smirk while Suoh look shock. Properly because he think that the cursing is for him. At least that's what he think before Asami glared at Suoh.

"something wrong, Suoh?" Asami demanded.

"Ah, Asami-sama. That sound before sounded like my cousin." And it send chilled down my spin, Suoh added silently.

"Hmm... he sounds young." Asami say with a smirk and amusement from the boy cursing out loud. For some unknown reason, it make Asami very happy and amused at the voice. _I can only picture what he look like with that voice._ Asami think as his thoughts return to a certain young blond man, smiling silently from it.

"Hai, he is young. However, Takaba-kun is older than me. Asami-sama." Suoh finally inform his boss. Confuse at what Suoh mean, he glared at Kirishima to see if he knows what Suoh is talking about. Seeing that his boss is confuse and looking for help, Kirishima can't do anything but look at Suoh, hoping for an explanation.

"Asami-sama, I was interrupt before I can finish telling you what I have to tell you. I thought that it might be better to say it here instead of the clue, so I restrain myself from saying it." Suoh firmly confirm his believe to the hell lord.

"Then you can continue it here. Now." Asami commanded as he look at Suoh with understanding, knowing that his bodyguard will do anything for safety. Suoh look at Kirishima before he begin telling the truth. Kirishima known his and decided to step out but Suoh and Asami stop him. Wanting him to know what is going to happen from now on.

"Well, where should I begin?" Suoh asked himself, not expecting answer so he was surprise when Asami tell him to begin at the very beginning.

"Asami-sama. You know how supernatural being have a different life span than human, right? Well, the Wolf Clan have about three times as much as normal human, living for about four hundreds years at the most. Well, I'm like that too except that I have more power and live shorter than most, considering that I am a half. In the Human Realm, there are three types of Wolf Clan and we're always at war with them.

I should be from the Silver Clan, however, I'm a half so I got isolated from them. They use me as a target for hunting. And then there are the Gold Clan, their power is different from the Silver Clan. The Silver Clan are mostly Ninja while the Gold Clan are more private and mysterious. The last clan is the Dragon Clan, they involved in more with human and martial arts, controlling their _ki_ to control their bloodline. However, they are the most mysterious Clan in all of the Wolf clans. They interact with human while forbidding any marriage or feeling for human.

That is what is used to be for thousands of years, at least until everyone from the Clan started dying one by one from unknown source. It wasn't from magic or and spell either. When there would only a hundreds of household left from the unknown disease. The Dragon Clan seek help from the Silver and Gold Clans, with the help from both Clans, they manage to create a spell that stop the death of the Dragon Clan, however. It come with a cost more stronger than they thoughts. All of the Dragon Clan have turn into full human, and because of that, they were isolated from the other two Clans. They start living like human, doing like human and being human.

However, because they use to be with the Supernatural being, their life spans are longer than human; each of them live for more than two hundreds years before dying in accidents or just vanished. The death were so weird that one day, one of man from the Dragon Clan by the named of Yunaki started to created a spell so powerful that left a curse on all of the Wolf Clans." Before Suoh can continue telling Asami, he signal for Suoh to stop talking.

"Sit down before you continue. Watching you stand there is making my feet hurt. And you too Kirishima." Asami ordered.

Smiling, Suoh sit across from Asami as Kirishima sit beside Asami's right side. Thanking the hell lord before started it again.

"The curse that Yunaki have created are meant to help everyone. It stated that 'at the age of twenty, if none of the clans man can find their soul-mate or partner. Then let the curse befall into eternal sleep'. That curse makes everyone hated him and so, he left society and run into hiding. And that's more than a thousand years ago." Suoh stated as he look at Asami for any questions. Seeing none, he look at Kirishima and the same answer are found.

As Asami listen to Suoh story. He can't help but think _what does this have to do with Suoh's hair? _As if hearing the questions. Suoh answer it slowly.

"My hair is a sign that Yunaki is dead." Suoh inform Asami hesitantly and worrying.

"And why would that make you worried?" Asami asked plainly with a glare.

"I have meet with Yunaki before. It was then that I met my wife. She's a human. A regular human. But she died of illness ten years before I met you, Asami-sama." Suoh quietly inform the boss. Of course, Asami know that Suoh was once married and he's wife is long dead. And so is Kirishima because he told him before.

"And? There's more to this than just that." Asami say while looking at Suoh coldly.

"Hai. Yunaki was with a women. I remember it clearly because that women was very cold and very beautiful. She have a yellow eyes with red line surrounding it." at this sentence, Asami jerk up at the mention of the eye color. From what he know, there is only one being with that color and its his sister, Tsumori.

"What is her name?" Asami asked with dead glare at Suoh that sent shiver down his spine.

"Her name is Yuriko" Suoh answer back hesitantly with nervous, not knowing why his boss is so scary at the moment.

Hearing the name to be different from his sister, Asami relax. _Of course is not her. She disappear two thousands years ago._ Signaling Suoh to continue his story.

"Her named is Yuriko because that's what Yunaki call her but I don't know if that is her real name, Asami-sama." Suoh told his boss as he watched the boss relax on the sofa again.

"Continue" he coldly told Suoh.

Before Suoh can continue the story, Kirishima's phone softly vibrate as Kirishima stare at the caller ID before answering. Suoh can tell that whatever is coming is not good because Kirishima's expression turn very cold.

"Asami-sama. One of the bodyguard at club _extrema, Shou,_ was attack when he make his rounds at the basement. The bodyguards there found Shou and had take him to the nearest hospital. Before he get there, Shou say to the guards that there are bombs in the basement and truth enough, they have found two bombs. One in the kitchen while the other in front of the gas tank in the basement. They have taking care of the bombs and have found the man who injured Shou and taken him into one of the warehouse. They are waiting for your order, sir." Kirishima firmly say in a cold tone, after all, Shou was a very close acquaintance of Kirishima and Suoh.

Asami was not happy for the interruptions and the situation at all. As Asami wrath rise up slowly, the glasses on the kitchen all shuttered from the force of it. Even if those glass are protected through a spell that Asami have conjure. It seems like this time, the interruptions was bad enough for all the glass to shuttered. Suoh look at Kirishima as their eyes met, knowing full well what will happen. So they wasn't surprise when Asami got up and told them to bring the car around.

Thinking that club extrema is going to be in a very bad situation when the boss get there. They would both surprise when Asami come in the limo and tell them to head to the hospital where Shou's staying at.

* * *

"Aki!" both Kou and Takato shouted at their friend, whom just a minute ago was smiling like crazy, is now fainted in their arms. Kou shaking Akihito lightly while Takato look at Akihito's face, noticing that is getting paler and paler with each passing second. As Takato feel his head and then feel Akihito's head. He gasp loudly enough to caught Kou's attention.

"what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kou asked his friend, feeling really worry at Akihito.

"Kou, Akihito's forehead is hot. Like HOT." Takato say worriedly as he place he hand on top of Akihito's forehead. Seeing Takato's worry, Kou place his hand to Akihito's head as his eyes widen in shock. Akihito's not just hot but getting more and more hot as each seconds passes by.

"Shit! We have to take him to the hospital!" Kou yelled at Takato as he lifted Akihito up and walk out of the bathroom.

Rushing for their stuff, Takato grabbed Akihito stuff in his room while Kou sit Akihito down on the couch and he put his jacket and shoes on before coming back and lift up Akihito. Barely walking to the street where a taxi just left a couple of, Kou quickly got in as Takato sit in the front with the driver. Instructing the driver to drive to the nearest hospital. Kou grabbed Akihito body into him as closely as possible, feeling the heat even more hotter now then before.

As they got to the hospital front door, Akihito was breathing fast and sweating like he just run a marathon. Worrying for his friends health, Kou lift Akihito up and almost run to the door when he noticed a black limo park in front of the door and someone really familiar get out and open the door to the passenger's seat.

Coming out of the limo, Asami was making his way to the door when he noticed two young man carrying an unconscious certain in the taller boy's arm. Shifting his gaze into the boy's unconscious body, Asami's body tenses as he can feel his heart beat speeding up. But what shock Asami was when Suoh suddenly gasp loudly.

"Takaba-kun? Takeshi-kun? Even Kenshiyou-kun, what happen to Takaba-kun?" Suoh asked in disbelieve with worry at the same time. Totally forgetting that his boss is right beside them.

"Aki-chan fainted in the bathroom!" before Kou can answer, Takato already shouted out the answer in desperation.

Now then Kou remember where he seem the man before, it was at Akihito's parents funeral seven years ago.

Reaching out for Akihito forehead, Suoh didn't even hesitant. Even if Asami is right there beside Kirishima. However before he could reach Akihito. Kou shouted, "Don't touch him!" however, a second too late when suddenly, Suoh got force of his feet and fly for another ten feet away from Akihito and his boss. Asami stare at Suoh in shock while Kirishima simple stand there not knowing what to do. When Suoh try to stand, he stuttered a little as he make his way to Akihito.

"What was that?" he asked Kou, thinking that is properly Kou who use magic to pushed him back. But just as the question quickly left his mouth, he saw Kou and Takato's faces, making his thoughts quickly vanished.

"Told you to not touch him. For some reasons, that's what happen when you sudden touched Aki." Kou started plainly. Before Suoh can say anything back, Takato was shouting already.

"Enough, guys. Excuse us uncle Suoh-san. But we have to take Aki to the hospital if you haven't noticed. His fever is getting more hotter with each passing seconds." Just as Takato remind them, Kou noticed that Akihito was breathing harder then before and he nearly panic. Lightly, both of them bow at Suoh before running as fast as they can to the door. Just as they pass by Asami, suddenly Akihito hand shot up and grab Asami's black suits. Surprising both Kou and Asami.

Looking at the scene before his eyes, Suoh could believe that he forget where he is at and with who. Nearly cursing at himself, he went to Asami's side and give a little apology bow, looking at Takaba's hand on his boss suit jacket.

Asami can't believe what just happen. Just as they were going to pass by him, the young lad suddenly grab his jacket as if hanging to dear life. For some unknown reason, it make Asami kind of happy. Feeling the heat from the boy's body was already too much for Asami to handle, causing him to nearly groan out loud at his body reaction. Snapping himself out of trace, he land his hand on the boy's hand. Only to find if hot, causing a suddenly possessing feeling in his throat. Holding the hand firmly in his, Asami grab the boy away from his friend as Kou just stare at Asami in confusing and shock. Confuse from Akihito sudden actions and shock from the man who just touch and left Akihito up in his arm without anything happening to him.

"We should get this young man to the hospital." Asami clarify. Before Suoh or another can respond, Takato was shouting for them to hurry up, not care at all as to who is holding his friend at the moment. He just want the damn doctor to look at Aki and tell them what is wrong with him. Holding the young man as if his a precious treasure, Suoh and Kirishima stare at their boss reaction to the young. They can't even understand why the hell lord is acting like that. Eying each other in confusions. They follow their boss into the hospital.

"Take a look at this young man. Any question, you can asked this two other young man. I have to go somewhere for a bit." Asami ordered the nurse and doctor who saw him and make his way to Asami. After all, this hospital does belong to him. Nodding as they try to reach out for the unconscious boy, when Kou suddenly stop them from touching his friend.

"I'll take him. You can't touch him yet." Kou say in a cold tone. The doctor look at Asami then at kou in confusing. Seeing this, Asami understand from experience of having to see Suoh earlier. Nodding, he hold out the young boy to he's friend, only to find the boy's hand still holding his jacket. Not wanting to be separate from the young man too, Asami take off his jacket and put it on the young man's body. The actions surprise everyone. Suoh look at Kirishima hoping for an explanation but Kirishima return his look right back at him. While Kou and Takato stare at each other in a similar manner.

Seeing that the young man relax in his jacket brought joy to his heart as he stare at the young blond man, wanting to kiss him but restrain himself from doing so. Catching himself as he's control is getting slipping away, Asami hold his ground with determination. He will look forward to seeing the young man again after he woke up. Smirking at his thought, he suddenly feel very excited and amusing. Turning toward the young blond's friend, he added coldly.

"I will look for you guys when I finished my business. Don't leave the hospital tonight." He told Kou and Takato suddenly with cold glare, the warm look from before have all but gone. They can do nothing but nodded at the hell lord. Walking away from them, Asami turn to Suoh and order something in a quiet voices. Suoh simple nodded as he stop and walk to them.

* * *

So what do you think happen? Will happen? Can happen? Well. Well. Well. Thing are just getting heated up! This chapter take care of the meeting between Asami and Akihito but I wonder if Aki can remember it... hehehehe... what do you think? Comments/Review and/or answer are welcome. So tell me what you think...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: To Find the Finder

Chapter: 7 Reality and Dream

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Notes: Hey guys! Wow... how long have I haven't being updating? I forgot... sorry guys... and girls... I have being busy preparing for my brother's birthday+wedding (at the same day) for the last two weeks and hasn't have enough times to sleep... so I don't have enough times to write out the story so far... so here I am... trying to gives you guys some update... might not be the best though... hahhahah... English is not my first or second language, is my fourth... so no complain... my grammar is still ELL level... hahahaha... I could use a beta if there is anyone out there who would please help me out... just PM me if that is so... So here it is...

Thanks for the reviews and comments that everyone has enter and commented. Thanks for the supports and ideas and etc. Thanks for everything so far so good guys/girls.

Disclaimer: None of the character in this fan-fiction belong to me, except Yunaki and Tsumori(They're mine for the taken, since I make them up).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital was so quiet that if someone didn't know better, they would think that is a dead hospital. Which isn't so wrong either, but not right neither. The hallway from the front desk was the most quiet, not even a sound could be heard. All because of the intense atmosphere that is currently on. Is so bad that if there's a glass near by, Kirishima and Suoh could have swear that it will break and shutter into pieces. It wasn't like this one minute ago. Okay, scratch that, make it thirty second ago. Until a couple of what feel like a second ago, Asami was like the happiest man on Earth, that is until he make his way to Shou's room and notice how the injured bodyguard look like. There's only one word that can describe it. Mummy.

Shou was all cover with bandages as the only part that isn't cover are his eyes and mouth, the rest, is mummified. Suoh look amazed at the figure while Kirishima just raise his eyebrows in question. As for Asami, the second that he land his eyes at the bodyguard, all amusement from before vanished like it was never there, making Suoh and Kirishima doubt what they saw a minute ago; the smile like face that he had when Akihito refused to let go of him. That look is gone for what feel like a long time when in fact, is just a couple of seconds ago.

The air in the room tense so bad that Suoh would have to almost hold his breath just so that he doesn't faint. Kirishima was thinking something really like this; Shit! Whoever did this has just sign his or her death wish. As much as Kirishima wanted to denied the fact, he knows that Asami is going to be very much pissed off. Not only does the footage from the security camera caught nothing, well almost nothing, his bodyguard have to be injured too. Yep! Asami is bringing hell with him when he's going to punished the one who did this. Asami was never forgiving nor does he have any. As a Hell Lord, his more than just as his name apply. In more the one way.

All human that live in the underworld knows who Asami is, he make sure of that long ago. In the Day world and Night world both, Asami was a top elite boss that if is a game, he would be the last boss with stars of golden full bar. He's merciless when he have to, and when he wants to, whoever is it that Asami show mercy to wishes that he's dead instead, but then again, they hope not. But the Asami right now is in a full merciless mode.

As he look at the bodyguard, Asami could tell that Shou did a good job on trying to stay alive. Studying the bodyguard carefully, Asami swear that he will get to the bottom of what is truly going on. Nodding in approval, Asami make his way out of the room.

"Kirishima, call Shou's family to inform them the situation. Tell them to be extra careful with what is expected to happen and the unexpected. They can visit their son if they wishes to." Asami command his secretary as Kirishima just nodded and take out his phone and make a quietly call. Walking away from the room, Kirishima follow the hell lord out of the hall to the reception area. _Is Asami-sama going to Takaba's room? _ Kirishima though to himself. After all, he knows better than to dig his nose in what he doesn't need to know. And as he expected, Asami walked slow down as he make a called to Suoh asking for the room number that Akihito stay in.

A couple of seconds later, Asami was already at Akihito's hospital room. Feeling his boss's presents, Suoh open the door and bow at Asami as he make ways for the hell lord to come in. As Asami come in, Kou and Takato stand up automatically like his the lord or something looking at Asami as he come in and stand near Akihito's bed. Just then the doctor open the door and quietly come in.

"Report" Asami ordered the doctor.

Nodding slyly, the doctors stare at Kou and Takato before reporting to the hell lord. For one, this hospital is protected by magic and spells, even the equipment is spell protected. Making the process of being in the hospital painfully easy.

"Asami-sama, Takaba-sama condition is one of the rarest that I have ever seen before. He himself is a pure-breed yet not pure-breed too. When I scan his conditions at the mentions from these two gentlemen here, I found it quite weird. Takaba-sama here is not HUMAN, sir." The doctor told Asami nervously as if his own ideas is too hard to believe.

"What are you talking about?!" Both Kou and Suoh both shouted at the doctor, not believing what they just heard. Takato look at the doctor with hatred as Kou look loyally pissed off at what the doctor had told them. As much as the idea itself is hard to believe, the doctor himself just sign softly as he try to explain what he meant exactly. Asami was non really amuse at the situation as he glare for the doctor to continue.

"I know is hard to believe because I myself seriously swear that I have never seen cases like this before. There is only one case like this on file that dedicated the boy is what it was" The doctor saying pointing to Akihito.

"I don't want to believe at myself if I didn't almost get killed from only touching this young man when I exam him. I could have swear that he's one hell of a strong demon if not for the fact that his blood is not reacting to magic or spells." The doctor go on. Kou and Takato look at each other in confirmations and knowledge, they know that Akihito don't react to magic or spells and can't use magic or spell either.

While listening to the explanations, Asami look at Akihito as he feel like knowing Akihito for like forever. The boy who he just meet not even a week ago is now like knowing him for like forever. He was in a daze as he stare at the younger boy. At least until, Takato asked in horror.

"What do you mean that Aki is not Human?" Takato barely whisper but Asami can hear it loud and clear. Looking at the doctor, Asami can feel his curiosity raise as well as his blood boil. For what reasons? He didn't know it at the moment. Noticing the drop of temperature in the room, both Kirishima and Suoh look at their boss in worried while signaling for the doctor to keep talking if he want to live.

"Takaba Akihito's blood dedicated that he is not human. Yet, he is not one of the Dragon Clan descendent either. Nor is he a Daemon. Which left with a question because... he's blood dedicated that he should have being a Half Daemon at least but... it also dedicated that he's a pure-breed, too" the doctor say in a very tired voices, not wanting to believe what he himself have say. Kou and Takato stare at Akihito in disbelieve while Asami just being Asami. Suoh look at Akihito and then at the doctor to confirm what he had just being told. Looking at Kirishima and then at his boss then back at Akihito. _Seriously? I know that he's a weird kids, no scratch that, a weird one. But what is this situation? _Suoh seriously thoughts as he look at Akihito in pitied and knowledge.

Akihito was always being tag as weird. From kindergartner to high school. Even he himself know that he's difference from other people. For one thing that he know very well, magic and spell doesn't work on him. Magic and spell work differently depend on their own races and realms.

For human, it only take a level one magic and spell for it to neither killed or work on the human, depend on the castors. For supernatural being, it have to be a level three to seven to killed them, depend on their races. Like for beings like Kou and Takato, Wolves, it will have to take a level seven or higher to killed them, depend on the being's power and strength. For beings that use to be supernatural, like the Dragon Clans, it will have to be level three to seven, again, depend on the individual's strength. As for the Light beings, Deities or half demon half, or what human will called a demigod, their powers and strength are very similar to Heaven Realm and Hell Realm, it takes more then level ten to killed or even injured the beings. They are a completely different level. However, unlike others beings, there isn't much of them on Earth.

On Earth, the percentage of human are more then 80, making up the other beings being 15 percents. However, there are other beings live on Earth that are from other realms beside from Heaven and hell. That particular Realm are realm that forbidden interaction with human or other beings. They are so rare that is almost impossible to killed. Taking more the fifty Heaven or Hell beings to killed it off, combination their powers that is, a level fifteen Magician or Castors are either from Hell or Heaven, others that level near there are from the supernatural beings only. Human can not use magic or spell. However, that make it easier for magic and or spell to effect them. Supernatural beings on Earth isn't unheard of, however, is not openly claims neither.

Earth have its own Magic Trees that provided forces for the conjurors. Of course, human don't know that. How the sources of magic and spells are created are unknown even to the highest level of Heavenly Realm or Hell Realm. Also no one knows that Earth has its own magic trees. Some suspected that magic or spells sources come from nature but others say otherwise. There are only ten possible suspected that can be proven and make senses for all being, exceptions of human.

Looking at Akihito, Asami can feel the connection between the two of them. Like he know him for like so long that times itself doesn't make sense anymore. Asami can feel that he's getting very annoyed at the situation that he's senses are telling him. _Possessive and Protection_ is what his senses are telling. To protect Akihito, but why? And what is with this possessiveness that he felt toward this younger man? The thoughts are making Asami confused as he half listened to what the doctor had just said. Just then a line caught his ear as he turn around to stare at he doctor.

Feeling the intense staring upon himself, the doctor nervously look at Asami to confirm what he had just said as much as he's confident allow. Being in the same room as Asami is nerve racking, in more then one ways. The air was so tense that Suoh and Kirishima was holding their breath, looking nervously at each other in understanding, with eyes that says _Shit, He's going to die if he isn't careful of what he say._ But before Asami could asked whatever it is that he wanted to ask, Kou's phone ring as if it known when to.

"Hai, Moshi-moshi? Auntie? Hai. I'm sorry but we will have to cancel the appointment. Hai. No. No. Is Aki. Hai. No, not yet. The doctor is still explaining. By the way, how did you know that I'm at the hospital?... Huh? Seriously? Wow, nice job! Huh?! No! Why would he be here?! What?! Are you fu**ing serious? Oh, shit." the conversation was interesting enough that Takato was curious beyond curiosity. Ears plugging at the conversation in interest, that would be Kirishima, Suoh, Asami, and Takato. Asami could have swear that he saw Akihito looking very interesting at the conversation if not for the fact that he's unconscious. Everyone was looking very curious but Kou was mortify beyond belief, to the point that he's Ear is started to pop up and he didn't even know it. Takato was laughing and giggling at Kou like mad. Asami was making his best poker-face. Suoh was grinning, and Kirishima was smiling in truth amusement.

Hanging up the phone, Kou was confused as he stare at Takato and then noticed that the two man in suit is looking very amused at him. Blinking a couple of times, he noticed what they were laughing about. And then Kou blushed so red all the way to his now wolf-like ears with tears threatening to spill out of embarrassment. That just make Takato laughed harder, making the doctor smile a bit. Totally forgetting that Asami nearly killed him a seconds ago. Just as Asami was having enough amusement and wanted to set the situation in reality. Kou snapped and look at Takato in warning before the whole room quiet down like it never happened.

"Hah... I don't think that we're in a situation where we can take a laugh at the moment" Kou state firmly with sadness and worried in his voices and eyes. Takato look at Kou then understand that whatever is coming isn't going to be good.

"Auntie just told me something that she saw in her vision just a minute ago. And truth be told... the news isn't good" Kou state sadly as he look at Akihito. As for why he look sad, Takato was beginning to have a bad feeling.

"Why? Did she say that Aki is going to die?!" Takato asked in exaggerations. That question was enough to make Asami snapped as the lights in the whole building flick and then die. The air was so tense that Kirishima and Suoh drop to their knees and breathing hard. Kou and Takato gasp at the air as sweats break out on Takato's forehead. Before Asami can asked anything, Kou was fast enough to set the situation in place.

"NO! Stupid! How can you asked that?! Aki is going to fine even if it means that I have to killed a god for it! Auntie wasn't talking about that! She was saying that Aki's Soulmate are near by! And my _Soulmate _is also nearby, too!" kou scream at his friend before catching himself. _Too late! Me and my big mouth! Stupid! Stupid! _ Kou curses himself as he nearly palm his face. The air lift instantly lift as Kirishima and Suoh look at each other in relief. Asami blink as a certain sentences set into his mind. _Aki's Soulmate are nearby! _ That sentence itself make Asami relax instantly as he can feel his blood raise to a totally different reason.

Asami nearly curse at himself as he feel a certain member of his throbbing for a certain younger blond man, who happen to still be in unconscious. _What the hell is with my control today? No, that's not right. The question should be why the hell is my control like this! _Asami thoughts to himself in amusement and understand. The taro card from Tsumori and now this? Asami didn't need someone to tell him the answer because he already knows it himself. Asami wasn't stupid or clueless, just the opposite. He's too smart for his own good. That was why he's on the human's realm in the beginning. He's too smart for his own good. And too evil. Too much too in hell is never a good thing.

Takato look at Kou in amazement and understand. He started to giggle at Kou again after the air in the room lifted. "Kou! Seriously?! Oh my gosh, I can not believe that you met him already. Well, whose he?" Takato asked in amusement and giggle again at his friend. Kou look at Takato and sign out loud.

"That's the problem! I don't know and I don't want to know whoever that asshole is going to be!" Kou say loudly at Takato as he make eyes roll.

"what? You don't know? I mean... seriously? You don't know?" Takato asked in sadness and half amusement. Looking at Kou as he's going to start giggling again.

"No, I don't. Truth be told, Auntie told me to stay away from him. I mean... I know that I'm a bi, but seriously... for auntie to warm me to stay away from whoever he is, is serious news. You know how right auntie can be and when she make a warning, is never a good thing" Kou said in exaggerations, looking at Akihito and then at Takato.

"Now, I know why you look a little sad" Takato tease Kou, wishing that Akihito is up and teasing Kou with him.

Having enough distraction, Asami clear his throat to get Kou and Takato's attention. As Kou and Takato look at Asami, they both blushed, not believing that they ignored him and not paying attention to the doctor, who is still there standing quietly because he didn't wanted to die just yet, from Asami's wrath. As the air in the room go back to what it was, the lights in the building fixed itself as the whole room come back to life.

Remembering what just happen, Asami is determine to control himself as he glared at the doctor who is just standing there. Taking the signal as to proceed with the explanation of the patient, the doctor look nervously at Kou and Takato before continuing, hoping that is not he road to hell.

"The examination is never wrong before, so I can say with certain percentage that Takaba Akihito is not a human and not from the Dragon Clan either. His blood dedicated him as a half being yet, his genetic information said that he's a pure-breed, which never happening before, that I can be one hundred percents sure. There are three factors that lead to me believing this explanation from the examination. One, the examiner are pro. Two, they have always been one hundred percents right, at least so far. Three, bloods don't lie and according to the report, it makes the pro run the test five more times just to confirm the situation. And yes, it says that the patient isn't human. More like demigod, if you asked me. But that possibility also turn to zero as magic and spells doesn't effected him. Which only lead to more questions and confusion. What I say already can be to a certain ninety percents right. But I don't know if is a hundred percent right. Hah... this situation with Takaba Akihito is the first and hopefully the last that I will run into, because... my senses are telling me to leave him alone or else...hell's freezing over heaven... is what the situation is going to be if things go wrong" as the doctor concluded for Asami, mainly, and Akihito's two friend.

Kou and Takato just listened carefully as they look at Akihito in worried and understanding. Kou look at Takato, clearly saying something that the two only knew about. Just as Kou was going to say something to Takato, Akihito jerk a little and breathing hard again, causing everyone's attentions to the younger blond man. At least the younger part was right because in just a second, Akihito hair changes from blond to red with the tipped purple. And not only that, Akihito's hair is no longer short. Is long and long, all the way to the floor.

Kou stare wide eyes at the situation while Takato gasped loudly, blinking at his friend. Asami eyebrows raise in surprise and amusement. Suoh sucked his breath lightly. While Kirishima eyes opened big in surprise. The doctor just... fainted, letting the paper and clip broad on his hand hit the hospital's floor with a click. Not knowing what just happened, everyone was quietly staring at the younger man. From his purple tip hair to the root on his head, which is red.

Asami could swear that the younger man look more cute and seriously _delicious _as his hair seems to glowed softly at Asami. The picture was too much. Akihito was pale like before but fully color with his usual face, only with a blushed-like face now fully flushed. Asami swallow his breathe at the sight as he felt his blood now fully rush to his head, threatening to explode as a certain part of himself. Holding his breath, Asami make his way to Akihito, surprising everyone in the room. As Asami got nearer to Akihito, his pulse clearly skip a beat and beat faster than before. However, what happen then surprise even himself. The more closer he gets to Akihito, Akihito's hair shrink back as he got nearer. Upon reaching Akihito, just nearly touching him now, Akihito's hair turn back to what originally is. Staring at the younger man, Asami make a suspicious fact. Kou and Takato look surprise as they both gasped loudly.

Asami look at the younger man in a knowing glance, he step back a couple of steps. As the distance increase between Asami and Akihito, the younger man's hair grown fast and long again with the purple tip and red hair. Stopping the distances, the hair stop growing. Decreasing the distance, the hair got shorter, increasing it again, the hair shot out long again. As Asami repeated the steps to confirm his suspicious, as he suspected, he's presence on the younger man cause the reaction.

Asami smirk in satisfaction as he thoughts _You're mine now, Akihito._

Kirishima and Suoh just stare at their boss smirk, having a bad feeling, while Kou and Takato look at each other with wide eyes in confusion.

The younger man is not going to be happy when he woke up is what everyone else thoughts, except Asami, as they look from Asami to Akihito. _All hell's going to break lose when he wakes up... _ Suoh thoughts silently.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM

Okay, that wrap up this chapter. Reviews and comments are welcome... suggestion are taking upon... feel free to tell me what you guys/girls think about this chapter! Bye bye... later...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: To Find the Finder

Chapter: 8 Asami and Akihito

Author:Windying

Notes: This chapter might not be very long due to the fact that it's on a dream state that a certain young photographer dreamed (or not) about.

Thank you for everyone's comments and tell me about from the last seven chapters of this series. Thanks everyone.

Akihito was dreaming a very pleasant dream. Why? He didn't know why. With who? He didn't know either. So why is he happy? His mood was just...happy. Yep, just happy. Akihito looked around his surroundings and noticed that there was nothing but white and a vast of space around him. Strangely, Akihito didn't mind it one bit. He liked it here for some reason. He liked it when a gust of warm air brushed his cheek, even if he had no clue where the wind came from. He liked it here. He could smell his surroundings; it smelled of earth and spices and flowers and something very erotic and hot. What was the hot thing? He didn't know but knew that whatever it was, he would like it very much.

His surrounding was very warm and pleasant. Not hot, just warm... like in his heart. Something was brushing his cheeks, making Akihito feel ticklish all over his body. But he didn't hate it. Just the opposite, he didn't want it to stop caressing his cheeks. Something wasn't right. Akihito could feel that something wasn't right. Suddenly, Akihito felt very pissed off, why? He didn't know why. He felt like someone or something was coming very close and he didn't like the idea of whatever it was trying to convey... he didn't know why he thought like this either.

Akihito could tell that he's sleeping. Sometimes he could tell dreams from reality and he could tell that he's sleeping sometimes. Well, most of the time. And then, he felt like his head was very heavy, like his hair was very long. He needed something to stop. But what? He didn't know. His hair roots felt like it was trickling... His eyes hurt, like something was burning it. He started to feel like something was missing from his warm surrounding. But what? He didn't know. And how? It didn't show. Akihito suddenly felt very sad, like something or someone was moving away from him. It made his heart clench tightly as he felt that it was getting hard to breathe. Then the air was warm again. Just warm, making his heart cry out in happiness. It was like something or someone is close by; he could feel their presence. He could tell that his friends were nearby... no, there's someone else there.

Someone large and huge and smelt... strongly… of... spice... not the spice that you use in food, like spice from fields of flowers and from earth's very core of hotness. The warm and very pleasant smell was making Akihito dizzy with happiness. He knew this smell. But weird, he'd never smelt it before. Then something warm touched his face, almost making him groan out loud. He decided that he liked the thing touching his cheeks. But then suddenly, something was very unpleasant... something or another was making Akihito very pissed off again. Except that this time, he was royally pissed off.

There wasn't much that can piss off Akihito, like when someone touches his camera, or someone who is talking about him behind his back, or when he didn't get the photos that he wanted, or when he knows that someone or something is threatening him. And he was especially pissed off when he felt restricted, when he felt that his freedom was being stolen. Akihito absolutely hated it when someone tried to control him. He wasn't a pet or an animal. He wasn't some toy to play with either. He very much hated the idea that someone might be thinking of turning him into something that isn't pleasant for him at all. He did not like to be controlled. He liked his freedom and his camera and the feeling that's present during one of his photographing chases, not the feeling that some damn chains were going to tie him to a chair.

The idea of not having freedom was making Akihito very pissed off, so much that he didn't notice his surroundings changing. The whiteness and warmth were gone. Nothing. There wasn't anything to see or feel. Just the darkness surrounding him, the presences of his two best friends and four other large and unfamiliar presences. He didn't like one of the presence, the largest one, that is. He could feel that the large presence was very much like a beast. Raw and rough and... for some reason... very erotic? Akihito was getting pissed off from his own thoughts. Somehow, he knew that he wasn't going to be happy with the situation that he would find himself in somehow.

Trying to make out the presences, He tried to open his eyes, only to notice that he had his eyes closed the whole time. Opening them was hard, the hardest that he ever felt, like someone was making or shutting his eyes close, not letting him open them. That idea was starting to piss off Akihito. He snapped at the force that's holding his eyes close. How? He didn't know how... he just did it, knowing that he could do it. Opening his eyes, the lights shone into his eyes, hurting them. Shutting it and then opening it again... he could make out his friends face... faces of worry and relief. Why? He didn't remember why. The last thing that he remembered was the scream of his friends in his bathroom. And then everything went dark and the next thing he noticed is the whiteness surrounding him in what felt like seconds ago.

Now that you mention it, why did Kou and Takato scream again? Akihito asked himself as he came to reality.

"Aki-chan! You're okay! See, I told you so," Kou exaggerated. As both Kou and Takato went to the bed, Akihito noticed that he's in the hospital, after all, it was not the first time that he's in a hospital. As his friends smiled and nearly cried at his awakening, Akihito decided that enough was enough.

"Enough, guys! What happened? How long was I unconscious?" Akihito asked his friends, trying to set in the facts. He's pretty sure it wasn't that long, after all, this was Akihito Takaba that they were talking about. He can not stay in bed for long, not when it's weekdays and especially not when there's school to attend.

"Not long actually. When you passed out, it was four-thirty and when we got you to the hospital, it was almost five. So you have only been out of it for four hours. And it seems like you don't have a fever anymore" Kou stated as he felt Akihito's forehead.

"I have a fever? How high was it this time?" Akihito asked carefully, knowing full well of how high his temperature could reach before he's in a critical situation.

"Not as high as usual. But for some reason, it just got higher and higher as time passed by. It was making us panic. It reached forty-two degree celsius. It wasn't as high as usual but...Aki what did you do that made you have a fever this time huh?" Takato stated as he asked Akihito carefully. Knowing their friend, it could be anything, especially when he's an unpredictable trouble maniac.

"Huh? What did I do? Hmm... I don't remember anything that caused it beside you-know-what this morning and afternoon. Besides then... oh yeah... I sort of got hit in the head before I got home. But it wasn't strong enough to knock me out or anything. Besides that, I don't know what else could have caused it...hmm...what was it that could have caused it?" Akihito told his friends and worried about whatever it was that caused his headache that afternoon.

As Asami looked at the situation, he can not believe that he was ignored. It was like the younger man didn't even know that he's there in the room. Somehow, that did not make him happy at all. Just the opposite, he wanted the young man to look at him. Smirking at the thoughts, he decided to get the younger man's attention. Clearing his throat rather strongly, surprising everyone in the room, especially Kirishima and Suoh, Akihito turned his head to the sound.

What the hell? Who's he? And why is he here? Huh? That big dude looks familiar. Akihito thoughts as he look at the man in suit and then at the two other men behind him. He had to admit it, the man was...breathtaking... and looked... like he was straight out of a fairy tale, a knight from hell, that is. But the man behind him looked strangely familiar. As Akihito's attention shifted from one man to another, he noticed that something white was on the floor. Blinking a couple of times to get what it was, Akihito gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What's the doctor doing on the floor?!" Akihito asked in surprise as he looked at the man beside the hell-look-as-gorgeous-man's feet.

At Akihito's words, Asami shifted his eyebrows to his feet and noticed that the doctor was still unconscious. Clearing his throat, he signaled for Kirishima to wake up that damn doctor who somehow got Akihito's attention. Asami was not happy when Akihito didn't even lift one eyebrow at him. After all, he's a goddamn hell lord who happened to be the most gorgeous man in hell. Not one woman could stay still at his presence, which caused more trouble than necessary but he was more than happy at the attention. So, who was this brat who didn't even lift one eye at him? It was making him pissed off, not that he'll ever admitted it.

"Ah, Thank you for the trouble, Kirishima-san" the doctor, who got woke up, thanked the man in the suit as he's being held to his feet.

As the doctor got to his feet, Akihito let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. As the doctor stood up straight, Akihito noticed that the doctor only reached the gorgeous-as-hell man's shoulder. Now that he looked at him carefully, the man was tall and huge... and built. Akihito can tell from the way that he's dressed. A three piece suite. Not just any suite, but he's pretty sure that the brand was expensive as hell. He had to know for his position as a photographer, not that he got any experience shooting anyone in that type of expensive suit. This was an Avant that the man was wearing after all.

Noticing that the young man was checking him out, Asami almost smirked. Just before he can do or say anything. The young man was gasping out loud as he shouted at Suoh already.

"Suoh-san?!" Akihito finally noticed that the man behind the gorgeous-as-hell man is Suoh Kei. His uncle-like-relative. It had been seven years since they've seen each other. The last time was at his parents' funeral, which doesn't bring back good memories. The man still looked exactly the same, which wasn't a surprise considering what he was.

As Akihito called out his name, Suoh was very surprised. It seemed like the boy still remembered him. For some reason, he felt that the air from his boss's back was colored pitched black, which confused him because he didn't do anything yet.

Looking at the direction that Akihito is looking at, Kou and Takato was very surprised that Akihito remembered Suoh. After all, when Akihito and Suoh met, it was during a depressing moment. Back then Akihito was a mess. Anyone would be after experiencing what Akihito experienced, and to be the only survivor of that accident. It was a miracle that Akihito can still smile and not be paranoid. After all, Akihito was just a human, or at least that's what they thought before the doctor told them that.

Suoh didn't say anything because he felt that if he responded to Akihito, for whatever reason, his boss was going to be very pissed off.

It seemed like Asami knew what his bodyguard was thinking at the moment and signaled for him to talk, which surprised Suoh. The sight of the surprised bodyguard was very amusing if not for the fact that a certain young man, again, choose to ignore him.

"Hi, Takaba-kun. How are you?" Suoh carefully asked, afraid that if he said the wrong thing, his boss was going to have his head.

"Suoh-san, what are you doing here?" Akihito asked suspiciously.

"I met with these two young man here when they carried you to this hospital. Right outside actually," Suoh answer as he nodded to Kou and Takato while silently adding and you almost killed me along the way. Kou and Takato smiled at Akihito and nodded happily as they turned to Suoh and made a 'Don't you dare talk about what happen outside' look at Suoh, causing sweat to form on his forehead.

After all, Suoh knew that the two boys are karate maniacs. He didn't want to fight them unless necessary, especially because they were from the Dragon Clan. But not Takaba Akihito. At least he thought so until a couple minutes ago. From the Dragon Clan or not, Takaba Akihito was not someone that he wanted to fight with. If he had to choose between his boss and Takaba, of course he would choose Takaba but then again, fighting either of the two was a suicidal choice.

"Suoh-san, that wasn't my question. I asked what are you doing here in my room?" Akihito asked cautiously as he felt that Suoh was hiding something along with his two best friends. They were hiding something from him and he didn't like it.

"I'm here with my boss for business when Kou and Takato were carrying you outside and we sort of bumped into each other. So, I was worried about your condition after Kou and Takato said that you fainted, and I was waiting for you to regain consciousness here with Kou and Takato," Suoh explained carefully for Akihito. Asami was listening to the conversation and he wasn't happy that Suoh was so careful at this young boy. It was like he was almost as careful as he is to Asami, which caused both curiosity and amusement. He was curious as to why Suoh was so cautious around Akihito, but he was more amused at Suoh's tone for the young man. It was like something was pressuring the bodyguard. Asami smirked at the thoughts.

"Fine. I understand why you are here. But, who the hell are they and what are they doing here?" Akihito asked coldly as he referencing to Asami and Kirishima. Kou and Takato sweatdropped when Akihito asked that question. After all, Akihito was the one not wanting to let go of the older man. And it seemed like they knew each other from the earlier actions that Akihito conducted to the older man.

At that coldly tone question, Asami snapped madly. After all, it was the younger man that had grabbed his jacket and refused to let go just a couple of minutes ago. And now that he's conscious, he was being a brat! He would not tolerate it anymore!

But before Asami could say anything, a gunshot was heard in the distance followed by screams of girls and footsteps. Asami snapped his attention to the sound while Akihito jerk in surprised. Kou and Takato immediately went into a fighting stance, trying to protect their friend. Kirishima and Suoh already had their guns out. The doctor who was just standing there was now a pale white as he turned his head to the sound of the gunshot and the screaming.

In the next minute, everything was as quiet as a graveyard. Nothing could be heard, not the gunshot, not the screams, not the footsteps and not even a breath could be heard. Akihito was getting out of bed as he stretched his muscle and ready to fight. Noticing this, Kou grabbed his clothes on the counter and give it to Akihito. Akihito changed in silence, only the sound of clothes can be heard while everyone else's attention was at the door. Hearing the sound of clothes rustling together, Asami turned his head to the sound and noticed that Akihito was changing quietly.

Asami raised his eyebrows at the young man, in amusement and amazement that the young man was still calm, which is good. And then he noticed the young boy's body. Around his waist was a scar in a shape of what look like thunder and moon together. Before Asami could take a good look, Akihito already finished changing. As Akihito turned to face the door, he noticed that Asami was looking at him. Akihito blushed bright red right on the spot as he faced Asami, both feeling their heartbeat quickening as Asami stared at Akihito.

Before either of them could voice out what they wanted to say, a gunshot was heard again in the distance as another scream followed along with a hollow cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAY, THAT'S THIS CHAPTER. I thought that was going to be short but guess not. Comments and reviews are welcome. So, please tell me what I should work on next? I need ideas and counter argument for the next chapter.

Note: thanks my new beta for checking this chapter. Arigatou Gozaimashita!

I have a new cross story for Finder Series and Silver Diamond at s/9702011/1/The-Path-of-the-Cross

... please visit it when you have times...


	9. Chapter 9

Title: To find the Finder

Author: Windying

Beta: OfDarknessandFlowers

Chapter: 9 The Fight

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Notes: This chapter contains events that are inappropriate for youth under 13 years of age. Please read at your own risk. Special thanks to the beta for editing this chapter.

Thanks to every reviewer and commentator who have/had support and/or write to this series. Thanks for the push and pull that you guys have giving. Thanks for the interest that you show in this series. Thanks for your time that every one of you took to read this.

MvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMvMv MvMvMvMvMvMvMvM

As Kou noticed that Akihito's atmosphere had changed, he let out a sigh full of knowing and the anticipation that had yet to come. Takato looked at Akihito in worry and in hope that Akihito can hold himself in check. Whatever it was that's coming, Kou and Takato both prayed that they know what they will be fighting against. They both silently prayed that the demon wouldn't be unleashed or otherwise, all hell's going to break loose, in more than one ways.

The anticipation and the adrenaline that rushed to Akihito's head was coming very dangerous as Akihito himself killed off his presence and control his breathing in a rhythm that's rather impressive for someone his age, which is still a mystery to Asami and everyone else. The secrets will be revealed, however, at the prize that would cost too greatly and too deadly. Kou and Takato didn't want to know whatever secrets that Akihito was keeping; they just wanted their friend to be their friend. The one and only one that they both had labeled as plain 'Weird and Unpredictable', a dangerous combination for someone like Akihito.

As soon as Akihito killed off his presence, Asami raised his eyebrows in question at the sudden move the young man made, amused and impressed. How did you manage to learn how to do that? Even I have a hard time making out your presence. Fufufu... this is going to be very entertaining. It seems like you're a fighter, let's see what you can do. Asami thought amusingly as he looked at Akihito and tried to make out his presence, which is getting harder and harder as each passing second ticked by. Asami was beginning to reconsider his thoughts now. Akihito's presence was getting hard to detect. Asami raise an eyebrow at the frustrations and the difficulty that he had at detecting the younger man. This was proving to be more difficult than he originally thought.

Asami could see him well but to not feel his presence was something that's bothering him. It's like the boy didn't have one bit of life in him, just like a plain object. No emotions were detected or any intentions were shown on the younger man's face. Asami was beginning to change his thoughts of this young man, in more than one way. What the hell is he? And what's with this excitement? Asami asked himself as he felt the excitement that Akihito had unknowingly emitted from the hell lord. Asami was liking him more and more. In the beginning when he first had his sight on the boy, Asami had already liked him, especially the way that his body reacted to the younger man, as it had been something that had never happened before. He had already made up his mind to make the younger man his. However, if this was the difficulty that he's going to face with the younger man, he was more than just happy or excited now. He really looked forward to the difficulties and challenges that will come along with the younger man.

Adrenaline junkie was what Akihito's parents used to call him. But as he started joining karate and other martial arts classes, his parents were getting worried at his progresses. Akihito's different from other kids his age, or at least that's what it looked like to his parents. Suzima Takaba and Shokyou Takaba were from the Dragon Clan; they were fighters, even if they were not very strong, they were still fighters. However, even if they were married for twenty years, they never had a baby, not a single one. So when a chance arrived for them to raise a kid, a little gray-haired boy, they were more than happy to take it, and that was twenty one years ago.

As Akihito dropped all his presence, Kirishima looked around as he noticed that someone was missing, or so he thought, until he caught his sights at Akihito and noticed that the no one was missing, from Kou and Takato to Akihito and then to the doctor and his boss, and then Suoh. Suoh wasn't surprised at the situation, but amazed at it instead. He had known what Takaba Akihito was capable of, in more than one way. He experienced it nine years ago and from seven years ago. He never even tried to forget it, because it was impossible to forget. No matter how much he tried to make himself forget, it just didn't work. The memory itself sent shivers down his spine as he made his form change.

Suoh was ready to fight and protect his boss. Kirishima was back to himself and was prepared for anything that's coming. Asami was just being Asami. Akihito was trying hard not to get pissed off at Asami for his calmness. Kou and Takato were in fighting stances. If chances were given, they were willing to stop Akihito at any cost. They both felt more than known that Akihito was way too exhausted to control his own strength. The doctor was getting nervous at the situation, too afraid to voice his fear, for saying it out loud could get him killed in less than one second, and he knew it.

The doctor had totally forgotten about Akihito and everyone else as he worried for his own life. It didn't make Akihito careless. As the shouts and cries quieted down, the gunshots were getting weaker and slower, reaching nearer and nearer. One of the nurses quietly ran to their room and nearly got killed by Suoh as he moved his hand to her throat. Suoh had already shifted from a normal human to a half wolf. He's hand were covered in fur and his nails were long and strong, as strong as metal, maybe stronger.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, Asami-sama! We were careless and somehow got ourselves in this situation. I'm so sorry. I thoughts that it might be good if I warned you sir," the nurse pleaded as Suoh's hand was still near her throat. She was already shivering from the fear of the situation and Suoh's hand was just making it worse. She was about to cry already. Akihito moved to hold onto Suoh's hand, telling him to take it off from the girl's throat. Suoh shivered at the touched as cold sweat formed on his forehead. However, he couldn't let go without his boss' permission, so Suoh just stood there with cold sweat as Akihito looked at him and then at the girl. When Akihito smacked away Suoh's hand from the Nurse's throat, she let out a sigh as she nearly fell to her knees before Akihito caught her.

"Thank you, sir. My name is Natsume. I am the head nurse here at station three. I came to warn everyone to stay away from station two and the rest at the moment. There are people carrying guns and weapons coming near here." The nurse named Natsume nearly cried as she held her fear back and told everyone in the room.

"How many people are there?" Asami asked before anyone else can do or say anything.

Natsume gasped at the question and quickly look at Asami. In another situation, she would be having eye-candy by now but the current situation was more important than that.

"I'm sorry, Asami-sama. I didn't get a good look at them before I ran here. I think that there are at least twenty men in full equipment or more. They all are equipped and I'm so sorry for being a coward and ran away, sir!" Natsume was now crying at the hell lord and was shivering in fear. Asami just look amused, which for some reason pissed off Akihito.

"Don't worry about that. Anyone would be scared if they're in this type of situation" Akihito said before anyone else could say anything, which earned him a glare from Asami. Akihito didn't care though, not at the moment.

"If anyone were to be scared then how come you're so calm right now?" Natsume asked when she noticed that he wasn't even afraid, feeling confused and curious at the same time. Asami raised his eyebrow at the question too. He was already beyond curiosity.

Kou and Takato exchanged a knowing glance and then look at Akihito for answer. They knew that the answer wasn't going to be very funny.

"I'm not calm at all, Natsume-san. I'm so excited that I can barely keep my hands to myself." Akihito answered softly as his eye are saying 'I'm looking forward to the situation', making Natsume shiver in worry and fear at the same time. Asami raised a questioning look at the younger man but he took no notice. Suoh was getting more cold sweats by now, and Kirishima was just surprised at the answer. Kou and Takato sighed out loud.

Before anything happened, Kou and Takato had to make sure that no one died in the process, so they both looked at each other and decided to talk to their best friend.

"Aki-chan! You have to control yourself this time. We don't want any more enemies to come looking for you. Okay?!" Takato nearly shouted at Akihito while making a 'you better control yourself this time or we'll be the one to kick your ass if we have to, along with lots and lots of embarrassing teasing coming' look at Akihito. He could already feel his sweat drop at the mention of teasing already. Kou and Takato knew him too well to not know any secrets, except one or two that Akihito has, so all he could do was nervously nod at their condition. He wasn't ready for any teasing that might come along.

"Aki-chan. You can't fight this time. Your condition isn't well yet. Beside, your hair." Kou pointed out at Akihito while nodding at his head. Confused, Akihito touched his hair and noticed that was softer now and longer, too. He totally forgot about his particular condition until Kou pointed out. Yeah, everyone forgot about it. They all made an 'oh yeah' look at Akihito, especially Asami, making Akihito blush when Asami looked at him. Akihito couldn't even say why or how anymore. The look that Asami gave him made him shiver in... cold? No, anticipation. Maybe.

"Shit. I forgot about it." Akihito admitted. Before Akihito can do anything, Asami came closer to him and pulled Akihito into his chest. What the?! Akihito thought as he felt that his chest was going to explode in matter of seconds. Asami smirked at his reaction. So cute and adorable. Asami thought to himself as he held Akihito to his chest, surprising everyone. The nurse was blushing at the sight while Kou and Takato gasped with their mouth wide opened. Kirishima and Suoh both raised their eyebrows at their boss in question and confusion. They both knew that their boss didn't care for gentility but, seriously? This was a kid they were talking about. Kirishima thought silently. However, Suoh knew better.

As Akihito looked at Asami, he had a smirk on his face, pissing off Akihito on purpose. Before anything could take place, one gunshot rang and hit right above Asami's head straight to the light, killing it off. The nurse screamed so loudly that Akihito and Asami swore to shut her up for good, in different ways. As Akihito got away from Asami's hold, he's already ready to fight, not even noticing that his hair was back to the way it was.

A shot was heard not even a second later, a bullet went past Akihito's face. Good thing Akihito was faster than the bullet and moved away from the place that his standing, otherwise the bullet would have been right in his face. Asami could feel his heart nearly jump out of his chest as Akihito was almost too late in moving from the place that he was standing in. Suoh was impressed by Akihito's speed, and Kirishima was surprised. Kou and Takato knew that Akihito can do better, but still worried nevertheless. However, the next bullet was fast enough that it nearly hit Asami's shoulder if not for the fact that Akihito pushed him away just at the right moment. It still grazed by Asami's shoulder, making a hole on his three piece suit.

"Damn it! Stop being in a daze and be careful will you. If you die, I don't think that I'm going to have a good dream so you better take care of your own self, damn it" Akihito snapped between his teeth as he threatening Asami. Kirishima was surprised at the outburst but Suoh just look at Asami worriedly. Asami stared at Akihito in amusement and longing. He wanted to kiss Akihito so badly right there and then, but the situation didn't allow it so he just had to be satisfied by smirking at Akihito, causing him to blush bright red. The sight was cute and adorable to Asami's eye. Asami didn't need to be careful, after all, he was a hell lord, and he's immortal, nearly immortal, that is. It will take more than one hundred bullets to kill him and he didn't need to be careful, but since he didn't want to worry Akihito, he raised his senses and presence up just a little higher than normal to help dodge flying bullets.

As soon as Akihito noticed that Asami was truly being careful, Akihito stopped trying to pay attention to everyone else but the coming bullets. Ahh! That's it. I've had enough of flying bullets coming here. Akihito thought as he made a grin on his face, causing Kou and Takato to gasp in fear and worry. Before Asami knew what was happening, Akihito already zoomed past him in a frightening speed to the man shot that was still shooting. It didn't even take a second before a thump could be heard and bullets to stop flying. Soon enough, there was only the sound of cracking bones and screams filling the air.

"Oh shit! Kou, we have to stop Akihito before he loses himself in excitement and kills everyone here!" Takato shouted at Kou after shivering from the screams and cracking sounds of what sounded like bones being ripped off of bodies. As soon as Takato shouted at Kou, a loud thump sound was heard not even a second before gunshots started flying at a frightened pace. Shouting and screaming could be heard in the close distance as a figure moved so fast that the nurse couldn't even see what was happening anymore. Asami, Suoh, Kirishima, Kou, and Takato all looked at the way that Akihito moved in a daze. In only what seems like twenty seconds, all sounds broke into nothing and only silence could be heard.

Asami didn't even move a finger for Suoh or Kirishima yet, and a kid who was ten-to-fifteen years younger than them already took care of everything in a frightening speed. Suoh gulped as Kirishima simply froze in place. Asami was stunned in place too. Kou and Takato sighed in relief that it seems like one is dead yet.

As everyone made their way to Akihito, who was just sitting on top of a pile of bodies with his body covered in blood and a grin on his face. The sight caused cold chills down everyone's bones, all except for Asami, for he happened to think that the sight was cute and still fucking adorable. The proof was that Asami was very much hard right into his core right now. He wanted Akihito. Right Now. Right there. But too bad... it was not happening.

By the time that Akihito noticed that everyone's there, he already calmed down and started to feel weak from all the activities that he performed just a few seconds ago. Standing up, Akihito walked to where his friends were standing and let his head slide onto Kou's shoulder.

"I'm hungry... Kou" Akihito stated firmly.

"Who told you to use that much energy when you're sick?!" Kou shouted at his friend, whose head still rested on his shoulder.

"But the voices were getting annoying and my headache was returning..." before Akihito could finish his sentence, he fainted. It was a good thing that Kou and Takato were fast enough to catch him before he hit the floor. Otherwise, he's going to have a bump on his head along with a headache.

"Aki-chan, you can't just go and nearly killing everyone when you yourself aren't well. Damn it, it's been awhile since we saw you fight and this is the result." Takato said to no one in particular.

As Asami looked at the sight before him, he couldn't believe that this was the work of a kid who just fainted from hunger.

The bodies were all still breathing and no one had died yet, Asami can tell. Yet, they were all unconscious and will be for a long while. Too bad that when they woke up, it would be their last time. Asami was going to make sure of that. He already began thinking of their punishment if not for the fact that no hospital staff were in sight. Noticing that something wasn't right, Asami looked around the hospital and noticed that nobody was wearing white or hospital clothes. Where's everyone else? Asami thought as he looked at the bloody scene. Before he could do anything, Suoh already took action and noticed the same thing.

"Asami-sama, something isn't right here. Where is the hospital staff? And where did all the other patients go too?" Suoh concluded at the same time that Akihito came too. Before anyone could do anything, a loud bang was heard as the building shook and another bang was heard.

"Bomb," was all that Akihito said when everyone's attention went to him.

"How do you know?" Asami asked.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you can't tell that's the sound of a bomb going off, especially to someone like you." Akihito said softly, from hunger and exhaustion, to Asami, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

"I can tell that's a bomb but who are you for you to know that's a bomb?" Asami was beginning to lose his patience with Akihito. Before Akihito opened his mouth to say anything, another set of gunshots could be heard and screams followed by it. And then bang, another bomb went off.

As everyone turned their attention to the direction of the sound. No words were uttered out at all.

DVDVDVDVDVDVDDVDVDVDVDVDVDDVDVDVDVDVDVDDVDVDVDVDVD VDDVDVDVDVD

Okay, that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading... reviews and comments are welcome as always. Question? Just ask! Write me a PM or simply by commenting here is fine. Suggestion for next chapter? PM me please... thanks for reading this... Thanks my beta for editing; my grammar...is bad...


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: To Find the Finder**

**Author: Windying**

**Beta: OfDarknessandFlowers**

Chapter 10: Later come Later

Notes: To those who are wondering what Akihito is, here's the answer: Don't ask because I don't know it myself. I have ideas of what he can be but, no, I don't know what he will be for sure. You're going to have to wait for the explanation when Akihito and Tsumori meet to know who he is. And yes, they are going to meet. Sooner than you think.

To those that think a powerful Akihito is good, well... guess what? I don't think that it's a good thing considering what Asami is and then combining him with Akihito...it isn't a very good idea.

Thanks my beta for editing my grammar and for correcting whatever 'things' that don't make sense. ^_^` Really... thank you.

T_T_T_TT_TT_TT_T_T_T_TT_TT_TT_T_T_T_TT_TT_TT_T_T_T _TT_TT_TT_T_T_T_TT_TT

BOMBS. That one word was enough to make the doctor and the nurse, Natsume, scared. However, there was one person who just didn't care if there's a bomb or nuclear weapon right where he's standing. That person was called...well... who do you think it is? There are two answers: Asami and Akihito. But which one of them? Well... Not that either of them were scared of it, but one of them just didn't care... so who was it? Obviously Takaba Akihito, that's who.

Kou was still carrying Akihito because he had fainted from hunger. Yes, hunger. Not fear but hunger. Kirishima was very impressed with how Akihito had fought a while ago. However, Asami was thinking differently. As for Suoh, he knew better than to judge Akihito by his appearance. After all, he knew it first hand.

As bomb after bomb went off, the hospital was beginning to look like a ghost town. With no one in sight, the silence on their floor and the screams on others were getting harder to bear, especially for the doctor and Natsume; they were now as pale as a sheet of paper. As for Akihito, he was pale too, however, it was from hunger and exhaustion instead of the situation. Then the building started to shake and shake, as if an earthquake started up in the middle of the building grounds. Soon enough, the whole building stopped shaking. However, just like the aftereffect of a hurricane, the hospital was a disaster area with paper all over the floor and dust in air like fog in the horizon.

Now, Nurse Natsume and the doctor were whimpering from fear and hope at the same time, fear of the situation and hope that they can survive the disaster from said situation. However, Kou and Takato just shook their heads at the doctor and nurse, knowing that whatever they say couldn't help anything in this situation. Someone else thought differently though. Making a quick decision, Asami began to take control.

"Get the fuck out of here. This isn't the last of it." Asami stated firmly as he looked from the nurse to the doctor disapprovingly and then at Kou and Takato, who still had Akihito in their protection. The sight of Akihito in Kou's arms pissed off Asami so much that if they didn't get out of here, he's pretty sure that they were going to die right then and there, and from him, not the guys in black who Akihito nearly killed just a few minutes ago.

As everyone looked at Asami and then at the hospital, they all agreed to his decision. They had to get out of the building in case another quake shook it or if someone decided that there were still people in the hospital and came to look for them, which shouldn't be long. After all, Akihito nearly killed everyone that's nearby, and the guys' company was going to come check on them soon, seeing that someone _did _this to their guys. Thinking about it, Kou and Takato worried again for whoever was stupid enough to come and check. Especially if they came and met them, Kou was pretty sure that the men in suit are all skilled in combat, after all, for their Uncle Suoh to work for that dude, he had to be pretty strong, right?

As they made their way out of the hospital, Akihito woke up and went unconscious a couple of times, making everyone worry about him and totally forgetting that Akihito had nearly killed twenty or so men just a few minutes ago. Asami was getting a bad feeling for Akihito's safety too, which, wasn't good if Asami was the one who started to feel it.

Just as Asami was thinking of this, he sensed danger for the younger man; he looked at Akihito and opened his eyes wide opened at the scene, stopping in his tracks and making everyone else nervous and confused as to why he stopped until they looked to the direction that he's looking. Everyone's eyes opened wide in shock and gasps erupted. As Kou noticed this, he looked at Akihito and then... blinking his eyes for a couple of times... then look at Akihito again to confirm what he just seen.

Akihito's hair was long again. However, this time, it was not purple and red, but instead, blue with white highlights, the sight looked absolutely cute and adorable to Asami. As Asami looked at Akihito, amazed and dazed at the sight, everyone else was pretty surprised except for Kou and Takato who had already anticipated that this was going to happen; they just didn't know when. Blinking a couple of times, Asami made his way to Akihito and his friends, thinking that his hair might return back to its original color if Asami was near him. However, nothing happened even while Asami was getting closer and closer to Akihito. Raising his eyebrow in question of the situation, Asami stopped just a hand away from Akihito, seeing that nothing happened and the young man's hair was still long and looked very cute and _feminine_.

Now that Asami took a closer look at Akihito, he noticed that the young man was naturally very beautiful. It was the type that couldn't be seen for the first time, but if you looked at it close enough, you will get drawn in. That was happening to Asami right now. The younger man's facial expression was relaxed in trust and comfort. Asami noticed that Akihito's skin was very tan but not a dark tan like _purposely tan _girls. He was naturally tanned, perhaps from being under the sun too much. For Asami, the color of Akihito skin looked like it was sparkling. As Asami looked from Akihito's hair to his face then to the boy's chest, and then back at his face, studying the younger man in amazement and hunger at the same time, Asami noticed that Akihito had very long eyelashes, making him want to brush his mouth to feel it. By now, Asami was very hard and getting harder, if that's even possible.

However, what he didn't expect was that when he lifted his hand to touch the younger man's face, wanting to feel the texture and softness of it, that the man would smile, shocking everyone who's watching, which happen to be Akihito's two best friends and Suoh.

Before anyone can say or do anything, Akihito snapped his eyes opened with the glare of a beast. Freezing anyone from talking or moving at all. included Asami, which isn't good when he literally froze from the shock. And it just happen to be that Asami doesn't like it when someone imitated him.

Blinking a couple of times before coming to his senses, Asami lifted the corner of his mouth purposely into a smirk, sending shivers all over everyone else. Before he could do anything else, the ground shook and shook as the hospital building started to lose its face and turned into a what look like a haunted house from any vantage point. It's like the building came right of out a war zone.

Feeling the shaking from the surrounding, Akihito blinked a couple of times before trying to his sense his surroundings. First, he noticed that he's in Kou's arms with a gorgeous-as-hell man in suits standing in front of him. _Ah, he's the one from the earlier. _Akihito thought as he took a look at his surroundings. Not wanting to believe what his just saw, Akihito shook his head in confusion and groaned from the pain of his headache and his empty stomach.

Noticing that Akihito was awake, Kou looked at him worriedly, knowing full well of what was coming and the consequences of Akihito's behavior. What he didn't expect was the atmosphere suddenly changing from gloomy to cold as if he's at the North Pole, though he couldn't be sure as he'd never been there, not that he wanted to go there. And then the feeling just vanished like it never , Kou just stood there looking at Akihito as he came to.

"Kou, put me down. I can walk" Akihito demanded. Not wanting to suffer from carrying Akihito too long, Kou did as he was asked.

Akihito barely got to his feet when he stumbled and nearly fell. He felt a hand around his waist trying to right him. Looking up, Asami and Akihito met each other's eyes . Feeling the blood rush to his face, Akihito quickly looked away murmuring his thanks. Asami just smirked, causing Akihito to blush bright red. Not wanting to meet each other's eyes, they both turned to their respective friends and employees. Kirishima was just being Kirishima and and stood on his guard while Suoh was looking at their surroundings for any enemies.

Asami decided then that he's going to make Akihito his. What he didn't know is the trouble that came with his decision. One thing was for sure, Asami knew that he's going to love every bit of it, whether was from Akihito or whatever it is that's coming.

Making a quick decision at their situation, Asami decided that they had to move before anything else happened.

"Get out of here." Asami said before walking to Kirishima and Suoh. Without glancing back for fear of kissing Akihito on the spot, Asami put his hand towards the sky and in a second, a car came into the corner of the hospital or what used to be a hospital.

Kou and Takato didn't need to be told twice before grabbing Akihito's arms in support and vanished into the air, leaving the nurse and the doctor standing dazed at the situation.

Turning back once he knew for sure that Akihito and his friends aren't there anymore, Asami smirked in satisfaction as he turned to Kirishima.

"Kirishima, fix everything to the way it was. Report back to me once you've finished everything," Asami ordered. Kirishima didn't need to be told twice. Bowing and then vanishing into thin air, Kirishima was already in investigation mood.

"Suoh" Asami called.

"Hai, Asami-sama?" Suoh answered.

"Lets go" Asami said as he step into the car. Sitting down, Asami looked to the front seat where Suoh already sat and started the car towards Club Shion.

"Suoh, gather what you can about Akihito and his friends," Asami ordered. Suoh had already anticipated this ordered but still felt uneasy at the request. Knowing that he couldn't do anything about it though, he just complied. After all, Suoh knew that involving Akihito wasn't good but then again, going against his boss was worse. In fact, he'd rather face Akihito than his boss.

After all, the worst thing that can happen to him facing Akihito was ending up in the hospital for a couple of weeks. It was better than facing Asami and facing inevitable death.

As Suoh drove to the club in silence, he knew what he needed to do.

T_T_T_TT_TT_TTT_T_T_TT_TT_TTT_T_T_TT_TT_TTT_T_T_TT _TT_TTT_T_T_TT_TT_TT

**Okay, that's this chapter. OMG... I need more ideas and inspiration for this story. Reviews and questions are always welcome. Thanks for reading this.**

Special thanks to my Beta. Thanks a bunch of bunches. XD


End file.
